


Boyfriend For Hire

by Boozombie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Background Relationships, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Escort Service, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Luffy has one more brain cell than canon, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, falling for a client, law hires a boyfriend, this will mostly be fluff, to impress cora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie
Summary: Luffy needed a new client. His life as an escort was at risk if he didn’t find one, and he liked his life and his job!Law needed a date. He’d promised Cora-san that he’d introduce him to his ‘special someone’, only he’d just been dumped... again.Maybe hiring a boyfriend wouldn’t turn out as bad as he first thought?
Relationships: Coby/X Drake, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, one Sided Luffy/Kidd
Comments: 150
Kudos: 352





	1. A New Client

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you home?” Kidd asked for the umpteenth time during their ‘date’. Kidd was one of Luffy’s regulars, the man made appointments with him at least once a week for a night of clubbing and/or gambling. 

The guy was loaded and seemed to have money to burn. And  _ burn  _ it he did, once literally just for kicks. 

Fact was, he’d become Luffy’s best client over the last few months. Which made the current situation so hard to deal with. Lately Kidd had developed... a certain clinginess that many others had warned Luffy about. 

The others were other escorts, because Luffy was an escort. It was all above board and he did nothing illegal. He didn’t sell sex, what he sold was his time. Which was something he had to explain to his brothers at least three times a month. 

Kidd's new found clinginess could be seen in the way he fruitlessly tried to get Luffy’s personal number, or how he basically begged to drive him home. Luffy knew it was just so he could find out where Luffy lived, that was definitely  _ not  _ going to happen if Luffy had anything to say about it! The other escorts told Luffy that should a client start acting like a boyfriend, instead of what he was, then he should drop them. 

If he didn’t Luffy may just find himself with a stalker, or in a scary situation. 

“Kidd, you know my rules,” Luffy chastised him, shaking away his wayward thoughts and focusing on where he was. Kidd had paid for Luffy to be his arm candy at a new casino opening. And now that the night was over he was trying to get something extra. 

“Screw the rules, come on baby. Don’t I pay you enough to get a little something extra now and then?” Kidd asked with a sloppy grin. The man was obviously drunk. 

“Kidd! I am  _ not _ a prostitute!” Luffy snapped. He yanked his arm from Kidd’s grip and made a b-line for his waiting car. “If you keep doing this, then I  _ will _ drop you as a client, don’t test me!” Luffy yelled behind him as he took strong and sure steps away. 

It didn’t matter that Kidd was his best client! He couldn’t allow himself to be treated like a lady of the night! 

“Let’s not pretend I’m not paying your bills, doll face!” Kidd shouted back at Luffy with a cock sure grin. “I’ll see you next week, eh?” 

Luffy huffed at him, annoyed that the man didn’t even take his threat to drop him as a client seriously. They both knew Luffy needed him in order to afford his place. The escort game was a tough place! And Luffy had to compete against people like Nami and Robin for clients, not that they didn’t all get along.... unless you happened to steal one of Nami’s clients. 

Luffy ripped the passenger door of the car open and hopped in, looking at his driver for the night, Franky, and growling at him, “step on it.” 

Franky raised his brow at Luffy but otherwise didn’t say anything about the situation. Blissfully he peeled out of the parking lot, leaving Kidd, and all of Luffy’s problems for the night, in the dust. 

“So you gonna tell me what that was about?” Luffy glanced up at Franky. He wasn’t Luffy's normal bodyguard/driver, that was Zoro, but Luffy still liked the man. 

Luffy gave a loud huff, thinking about his situation. He’d worked hard to get into the escort house. It was a lovely place to live and it was safe, with bodyguards and a chef on payroll. The whole place was run by two ex escorts that just wanted to create a safe place for them. The problem was how expensive the house was, Luffy could afford it fine but not if he dropped Kidd as a client. 

“Nothing... I just need a new client,” Luffy sighed as he laid his head back to finally relax. 

* * *

  
  


“THAT'S IT! We’re over!” The furious voice of Bonney cursed him out over the phone. His latest girlfriend had apparently finally gotten fed up with him. Once again he’d forgotten their anniversary, or some silly date. Law wasn’t really sure, all he knew was he’d been preoccupied with work. 

As a lead surgeon Law had a lot of work to occupy his time and thought. It was becoming clear that he simply didn’t have time for a significant other. 

Which came to his problem... he, as lead surgeon, was expected to go to a large fundraising party. It was stupid and nonsensical, he was a doctor, not a prized fish to show off to men with fat pockets! The true problem was that he’d RSVP’ed for two people and the head of the hospital had gotten excited over meeting his partner. 

...Which he didn’t have anymore.

“Fuck,” Law sighed. It would be annoying to show up and have to explain over and over again that he’d been dumped a week before the event. 

“Dumped again, huh?” Shachi laughed from the seat beside him in the empty hospital cafeteria. They were working a double together today, Penguin and Bepo were on a different shift rotation this week fortunately. Law was glad to not have their teasing as well. Although Bepo would be much more supportive and comforting, even if he didn’t really need to be comforted. 

“Yeah, and of course I’ve already told the head that I was bringing my partner. Not even mentioning that I was supposed to introduce her to Cora-san. She was supposed to come to his Christmas dinner too!” Law really didn’t want to tell Cora yet again to not set a place for his ‘special person’ and face that disappointed pout of his. 

“Sucks man,” Shachi said as he checked the time. 

“Load of help you are,” Law muttered. 

Shachi gave him a look before suddenly he brightened up and began rustling around in his pockets. “I have just the thing!” Shachi pulled out his wallet and carded through it. “Ha! This is the ticket!”

Law blinked as he was presented a wrinkled old card. 

“What’s this?” 

“It’s your salvation, a no strings attached date whenever you want. As long as you have the money,” Shachi grinned. 

“An escort?” Law raised a disgusted brow at his long time friend. “Really, Shachi?” 

“It’s not like that!” Shachi shot him an annoyed glare. 

“I’m not going to buy a night with some sleazy half dressed woman!” Law gasped. 

“That’s what I’m trying to say! It’s not like that, this place is like rent a date kind of stuff. You have to pass an interview with the girl, or boy, you pick to even become a client. And they are completely legal, and have a lot different types to pick from. Just think about it, yeah?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Law groaned as he let his head hit the table. He couldn’t believe he was even considering this. Hiring an escort like some sad old sack that needed money to land a date. 

And yet here he was, on the Party’s Escorts website, looking through their selection of girls and boys. 

He didn’t like the look of the red head, she seemed  _ completely _ not his type. Plus her prices were insane, did she think she was Aphrodite or something?

The dark haired girl seemed more his type, seemed like she’d fit in at the fundraiser. But Cora would see through her in a moment, he knew that Law liked a big happy smile. He wouldn’t worry if Cora wasn’t one of the hospital's biggest investors and would be at the fundraiser. 

He clicked over a pink haired boy just as his phone pinged. 

_ ‘So excited to meet the special person you're bringing to the party! Love you! Make sure to eat!’ _ The text read and Law’s decision was made. Without even looking at the person whose profile he was on, he booked an interview for the next morning. 

_ Here’s hoping He didn’t make a horrible mistake.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Luffy!” Makino called. He was late for their daily house meeting. New clients were discussed, problems with current clients, monthly rent, and any issues in the house. 

“Coming!” Luffy called as he fumbled down the stairs, dressed in only a vest and shorts today, along with his classic sandals and straw hat. “Sorry, I’m late!” 

“No time Luffy! You have an interview this morning! A new client, I got all the information and all your materials. Go, get a move on. Same place as always!” Dadan yelled at him, a cigarette on her lips as she shoved a pile of binders into his arms. 

“Better get out there Luffy, or I’ll steal your client again,” Nami grinned at Luffy in a teasing fashion. 

“How do you have any time with all the clients you hoard?” Luffy asked her genuinely curious. She had so many clients in a week Luffy had no idea how she even breathed. 

“No time! Luffy, you're late!” Makino clapped her hands to get Luffy’s attention back on task. 

“Oh, right!” Luffy gasped and ran for the door. 

“Have a good day, Luffy!” Coby yelled as he raced out for the day. 

The house was a three story high brown stone. It was gated with a large backyard and plenty of room for everyone living there. Luffy jumped over the fence and took off down the street. There was a cafe just a few blocks from the house, they always met their clients there first before allowing them to become full fledged clients. 

Luffy slowed down as he neared the cafe, looking down at the information packet that had been shoved into his arms. He looked at the description provided to be able to find who he was meeting with. He was looking for a tall man, dark hair, tattoos on his fingers, wearing snow leopard print pants and a fur hat of the same print. 

Luffy looked around and spotted a grouchy looking guy drinking a cup of black coffee at one of the outside tables. He was handsome at least, and he wasn’t dressed like a total pompous jerk... hopefully he wouldn’t act like one. 

Luffy headed over quickly, forgoing getting something to eat because he was late already, plus Kidd always said he looked disgusting when he stuffed his face. Luffy didn’t want to scare off any potential clients. 

Luffy stopped at the table, waiting for the man to acknowledge him. It didn’t take long. 

“You’re late,” he said casually, taking another sip of his coffee. He didn’t even look up from what he was reading. 

“Well, no one told me I had an appointment till about ten minutes ago,” Luffy pouted, sitting down and placing all his information binders on the table. 

“Are you always this disorganized?” 

Luffy’s eyebrows scrunched together, frowning at the man. “Are you always this grouchy?” 

The man looked up from his book, a groomed eyebrow raising as he looked up and down Luffy. 

“Alright, you have my attention,” he said, closing his book. Luffy huffed, feeling rather annoyed by this man now. He was the one hiring Luffy! “You know, your vest is open.”

Law watched as the young man in front of him looked down at his attire with a confused face, as if it wasn’t 50 degrees outside with a chill in the early fall air. He didn’t seem too bothered that his state of attire was wrinkled and showing off his impressively lean and built chest. A rosy pink nibble was even visible under his open vest. Interestingly there was a X shaped scar on his chest that made Law feel like he’d seen it before. 

“This is what I normally wear,” Luffy told him. “Of course, I have some samples of outfits and looks you can choose from. That’s this binder here,” Luffy explained as he pushed forward the binder Nami had created for him. He’s had to model for hours the day they took those photos, and she made him memorize a script just for these interviews. 

“I can have control of your very style?” The man asked interestedly. 

“Yes, and I’ll need details on the event and what my role is supposed to be,” Luffy continued on with his prepared script. 

“Your role?” Law asked with a tsk, not understanding why anyone would do this to themselves. 

“Yeah, arm candy, jealousy material, loneliness suppressant for a night, or anything else,” Luffy shrugged, listing all the roles he’d been paid for before. “I will tell you now that I’m not a prostitute, I don’t sleep with anyone for money. If you expect that you should look for an independent escort.” 

“Well at least you have some self worth to not do that,” the man muttered. 

“Excuse me?” Luffy asked with narrowed eyes. “You seem to have some issues with my job.” 

“Well, you’re the escort,” Law told him. 

“Well, you’re the one hiring an escort,” Luffy said plainly with a shrug. This guy was really making him upset. 

Law considered the boy for a moment before nodding his head. The raven haired escort had a point. 

“Fair, your role, as you called it, is as my boyfriend. I have a hospital benefit, so it will be formal.” Law picked up the binder and casually flipped through photos of the boy in various outfits. At least he’d been prepared, this service was  _ more  _ than he expected. 

Luffy gave a light lipped hum and pulled out his calendar and planner book that Nami had thrust into his arms earlier. 

“Alright, a date for that?” Luffy asked. 

“This weekend, Saturday to be specific,” Law told him. Luffy bit his lip, Kidd normally booked him last minute on Thursdays, if he was already booked the man could get upset. But Luffy did want to end their contracts... so no harm done! 

“Alright, I have an opening then. Am I a new boyfriend, or will we have been going out for a length of time?” Luffy asked after flipping a few pages and reading off his prepared questions. 

“A length of time, I can prepare a cover story if you’d like,” Law told him and pointed to an outfit of the boy in a black suit and red button up. “This outfit will do,” Law said as he handed the binder back. 

Luffy checked the outfit and was pleased it wasn’t one of the skimpy ones Kidd always picked. He wrote down the outfit number for later reference in his planner. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll memorize it if you could just email it. Along with a list of anyone I should be paying special attention to as well,” Luffy rattled off. This wasn’t the first time he’d been hired as a pretend boyfriend so it was easy to remember what he needed. 

“Special attention?” Law asked with a furrowed brow. 

“Family, bosses, people that you would have mentioned to a significant other during a relationship,” Luffy told him. 

“I see, I will collect that for you then.” Law took another sip of his coffee and watched the boy flip through a few documents. 

“Good, alright you seem okay so far, I don’t see any reason not to accept the job.” Luffy smiled as he gathered up all the materials he’d brought once again. 

“That’s all? I thought this was some intensive interview?” Law asked with a raised brow. 

“Eh, I’m sure you’re cool,” Luffy laughed, grinning brightly at the tattooed man. “I’m Luffy, by the way. If you want to give me a pet name, that’s extra,” Luffy introduced himself. He knew most normally got his name from the website, but he had a distinct feeling that this man didn’t. 

Law cleared his throat, a little put off by how much he had liked the younger man’s smile. “I’m Law, Trafalgar Law.” 

“Torao, got it!” Luffy smiled, turning on his heel to walk away. 

“Wha- hey! It’s Trafalgar!” Law screeched his chair back to stand and yell at the younger man’s retreating back. If he had to pay more to call Luffy a nickname, then he should get a discount to deal with whatever that crap had been! 

“Yeah, yeah, I know! See yeah later, Torao!” Luffy said with an exuberant wave of his hand as he began to jog away. 

Law fell back into his seat, feeling somehow exhausted even though this had been the only thing he had done today. 

_ Had he just made a horrible mistake?  _

* * *

  
  
  


“Hey there baby,” Kidds voice greeted Luffy when he answered his phone. Idly he noticed he had a lot of missed calls from the man. He’d totally forgotten it that entire day, he’d been preoccupied reviewing all the information his new client had emailed over. It really wasn’t his fault! 

Nami always insisted he sit done with her, just so she could make sure he really remembered it all. She was their house treasurer, so it was her business that they all made good impressions on their clients. 

“Hey, Kidd,” Luffy said as pleasantly as possible, grimacing like he smelled something real bad. He sat on his computer chair, legs crossed as he held one ankle, his other hand holding the phone to his ear. 

“Mmh, I have a plus one for a new VIP bar opening. Same as normal, Saturday, and I want you wearing that red number I like so much.” Luffy brightened as he realized that for the first time he had an actual reason to deny Kidd. Before Nami would insist he agreed to every meet up if he had the opening. But he wasn’t open now! 

“Sorry Kidd, I’m booked for Saturday,” Luffy grinned, giving a little laugh at the end. 

“WHAT?!” Kidd yelled, making Luffy have to pull the phone from his ear. 

“I said, I’m booked,” Luffy mumbled grumpily. 

_ “You know  _ I always book you for Saturday, what the hell are you trying to pull?!” Kidd raged over the phone. 

Luffy huffed, Kidd didn’t own him! What the hell was he talking about. 

“Yeah well, someone else booked me first!” Luffy said, upset Kidd just expected him to always be free for him. 

“Who?!” Kidd growled. 

“Kidd.” Luffy narrowed his eyes at the wall in front of him, beginning to get pissed off. “You know my rules, I’m not telling you about my other clients! You aren’t my boyfriend, so if you want to book me, don’t do it last minute!” 

“You little whor-“ 

“If you need a date for Saturday, I’m sure someone else in the house is free! Or hire a prostitute, they seem to be more your style!” With that Luffy hung up. He definitely wasn’t going to let Kidd disrespect him! 

He may get paid to go on dates, but he was nobody's whore! 

Once Luffy slammed down his phone his mood took a huge upswing. Maybe Law would become a regular and Luffy could finally kick Kidd to the curb! He’d be okay with Law as a regular, he didn’t seem the clingy type. He’d be a perfect client. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Law still couldn’t believe what he’d done, he’d hired a person to pretend to be his boyfriend! He felt pathetic, like some old, ugly, jackass. He was an attractive, rich, doctor for crying out loud!  _ Damnit, he’d even paid extra to call the boy a nickname, just in case.  _

That being said, this was very convenient. Law just didn’t have the patience, the time, or the shits to give actual going out and courting someone. 

With this service he could just hire someone to play the part to make all the sentimental types leave him alone, and if he ever does meet someone then he doesn't have to have any messy break ups. 

And it wouldn’t be so bad... Luffy had actually been pretty cute. 

Was it wrong that he was starting to feel excited for Saturday? 


	2. Hospital Benefit

Luffy took a calming breath, preparing to slip into character. He’d studied over the backstory he’d been emailed, and the list of important people; Nami had even made flash cards. Luffy really wanted to do well, he didn’t want to have to go back to relying on Kidd after their last interaction. 

“You good?” Zoro asked as he waited for Luffy to exit the car. Zoro had come back from his vacation, which meant he was back to driving Luffy around. That would be the reason that they were late, Zoro always thought he didn’t need to use the GPS in the car until someone got fed up and made him use it. 

“Yeah, stick close in case?” Luffy asked his best friend with a large smile. 

“Of course,” Zoro smirked goodnaturedly. He lifted a hand and ruffled Luffy’s styled hair. “Now get out of here, go get your fake date on.” 

Luffy giggled, not even caring that Zoro had messed up his hair. He preened from the loving gesture and officially exited the car. 

“See ya later, Zoro!” Luffy grinned, shutting the door to look up at the high class hotel. It was lit up for the hospital benefit, looking like some kind of beacon of light in the dark. 

Law tapped his foot and checked his watch as he waited for his ‘date’ to arrive. After the interview process he was glad to say he had expected and planned for the younger man to be late. 

He looked up when he heard a car door open and lost his breath for just a moment as Luffy stepped out. He was wearing what Law had picked out, the suit looked tailored to him. The fit showing off his slim waist, and highlighting his athletic build. His hair was tousled and for a moment the teenager looked a kind of attractive that felt dangerous; especially with the little scar below his eye. 

Then he turned and looked into the car, grinning brightly at the driver. Just like that he went from dangerously attractive to adorably lovable. His heartbeat picked up for just a moment before Law shook off the strange feeling and moved to greet his ‘date’. 

Luffy seemed to be entranced with the lights of the hotel but when Law stepped closer he found large brown eyes turning towards him. His hand fell from where he’d been reaching forward almost instinctively to wrap around his waist. 

“Heya, Torao!” Luffy smiled blindingly once again. The cold night air made his tanned skin slightly flushed. 

Law had to shake his head to unfocus himself from how alluring this other man was. 

“Want to go in?” Law said, cutting to the chase since he wasn’t one to dawdle. 

“Yeah!” Luffy agreed enthusiastically, leaning forward to wrap his arms intimately around Law's right arm. 

“Wha-?!” 

“You want people to think I’m your boyfriend right? So don’t be afraid to touch me, kay?” Luffy said with a cheeky grin. 

Law looked away, color filling his cheeks slightly as he cleared his throat. 

“Noted,” Law muttered, allowing Luffy to hold onto his arm as he guided them through the entrance way. 

Luffy looking around the fancy hotel, growing excited as he smelled what had to be a buffet! This was some kind of big hospital benefit, so they must have some yummy fancy food!

Luffy was almost bouncing on anticipation for the food when he remembered he was on a job. 

_“It’s fucking disgusting watching you eat. Don’t do it when you’re on my time, got it?”_

Luffy frowned, Kidd wasn’t the first person to point out that he was a messy eater but he was the most aggressive about it. And Luffy had lost money when Kidd decided to punish him by not booking him because of his ‘disgusting’ habits. It didn’t seem like a punishment until he didn’t have enough money for rent and he had to borrow from Nami again. 

Luffy frowned softly as he realized he was going to have to avoid eating if he wanted Law to become a regular. He didn’t want to gross the guy out, after all. 

Law almost asked the boy on his arm what was wrong when he noticed him suddenly grow a little forlorn but held himself back. This was just business after all. 

So instead he looked ahead and led the boy into the hotel ballroom, filled to the brim with rich men and women the hospital wanted to keep happy. Only the most talented of the hospital staff had been invited, all of the doctors that pulled in the most sponsor money for the hospital. 

“Wow!” Luffy looked over the glittering ballroom with wide impressed eyes. 

“I know, this is such frivolous nonsense,” Law sighed, already wanting to leave. This was just an excuse for the hospital donors and the board to overindulge and treat the doctors like show ponies. 

“What do you mean?! It looks fun!” Luffy grinned up at Law. “Your work is so nice to throw a party to reward all your hard work!” 

Law stopped, looking down at the surprisingly optimistic boy. He would have thought his profession would make him more hardened to the world. And he’d definitely hadn’t ever thought about the benefit like that. 

Law looked away from that blinding smile, purposely ignoring the way his heart had skipped. He should get a check up, his heart seemed to be palpitating lately, there must be something wrong with him. 

“Come on, unfortunately we have to greet and small talk,” Law said with a heavy sigh. He hated being the head surgeon for this one reason. 

Luffy tilted his head curiously at his gloomy date for the evening, and laughed into his hand. “Okay, how about we make a game of it? To have fun!” Luffy said with an enthusiastic tone. 

Law raised a brow at him, wondering if his escort trying to entertain him was some kind of perk. He seemed to be putting in more effort than Law had expected. “What do you suggest?” 

Luffy gave the man a mischievous look and looked over the ballroom thoughtfully. “Well, we have a whole backstory setup but it doesn’t have a lot of details. So let’s see who can keep up, kay?” 

Law blinked at the boy, surprised. “You want to just throw in details to trip each other up?” Law asked with a deadpan. 

“Well if you’re afraid I’ll beat you I guess that can’t be helped,” Luffy shrugged, his eyes teasing. 

Law glared down at the smiling boy, holding himself from huffing and puffing that he wasn’t afraid of shit. 

“You know what! You’re on!” Law growled roughly. He looked around for someone to prove his point and spotted his boss; the board leader of the hospital. Law marched over with Luffy on his arm. 

“Mr. Trafalgar!” His boss, Hiriluk, called upon spotting him. The man had been a failed doctor, a verified quack. But he and his wife had worked their way up to running the hospital after Doctor Hogback’s corruption was exposed; using the combination of his wife’s skill and his big heart. He was a good man at heart. “I was worried you wouldn’t come!” He said as he approached. He looked to Luffy and smiled. “This must be your partner, I’ve been excited to meet you young man. Anyone that can put up with you must be an angel!” He laughed, mocking the young and brilliant doctor a bit. 

Law’s eyebrow twitched in irritation, but he had ended up having to hire an escort so he really couldn’t argue. 

“Dr. Hiriluk, may I introduce Lu-ya?” He waved a hand at Luffy. 

Luffy’s grin brightened and he put out his hand to take the failed doctors. “Monkey D. Luffy, it’s such a pleasure to meet you doctor. Torao had said such great things about you!” Luffy gave a cute giggle, the picture of innocence. 

“Oh, has he?” Hiriluk asked with a smirk at Law. “He’s always so stern and closed off at work, a regular caffeine demon. I rarely hear him talk about anyone, let alone in a complimentary way.” 

Law huffed, refusing to pout that his no nonsense approach to work was seen so negatively. 

Luffy just laughed. “Torao just loves his job, I think it’s rather admiral to see someone so serious about his work. Especially when that work saves lives,” Luffy smiled up at Law, faking a love sick look that almost made Law blush. He knew they weren’t really dating but... none of his previous relationships had ever said anything like that. They’d only ever been upset that he didn’t immediately treat them as his top priority. 

Hiriluk smiled softly, he also knew how hard a relationship could be as a doctor. It simply didn’t work if a doctor's partner couldn’t understand how important the job was. “You seem like a very supportive partner,” he told the boy before looking to Law. “He seems like a keeper.” 

Law sighed in relief. “That’s right, he definitely is,” Law said smoothly. 

“Well don’t let me keep you, there are many that would like to speak with our lead surgeon. Go enjoy the party, you deserve it,” Hiriluk told Law as he walked off. 

Law looked down at Luffy, actually impressed with how well that had gone. “You’re really good at acting, I guess I should have expected that from an escort.” 

Luffy’s eyebrows furrowed, looking at him in confusion. “What do you mean acting? I’m terrible at acting, I can’t lie at all.” 

Law paused, considering the boy. He didn’t seem to be lying but... he really meant what he said then? “Oh,” Law said, his heart palpitating again. Shit, he should _really_ get a check up, this could be some kind of heart defect. 

“Come on! He didn’t ask anything personal! We didn’t get to play our game!” Luffy urged Law on. 

Law rolled his eyes, feeling like this could actually be fun for once. These hospital benefits were always so dull but with Luffy on his arm, smiling, and making up games it didn’t seem like it would be as droll. 

Law found himself smiling as he looked around for someone to introduce Luffy too. 

“Is that a smile on our little Law’s face?” A woman’s face like a witch's cackle called to the couple. “Could it be that you’re happy?” She asked as she walked up to them. 

Luffy looked at the aged woman, wondering who she was. 

Law looked a little hesitant to talk to this woman. 

“Madam Kureha, the director of the hospital and Dr. Hiriluk’s wife,” Law said with a sigh. Half saying hello, and half introducing her to Luffy. 

“Say what, you brat?!” The woman stomped up to Law with a threatening glare. “I’m still in the flowers of my youth, so drop the ‘madam’! And don’t you dare disrespect me by introducing me as a wife instead of the incredible doctor that I am!” 

Law backed away, terrified of the woman doctor. There was almost no one as knowledge or as skilled as her. It was why all of the prodigies that came to the hospital worked directly under her while in residency. Law had the misfortune of working under her once too. 

“Y-yes, how could I forget, Doctor. Lu-ya, this is the gifted and young Dr. Kureha,” Law amended with an eyebrow twitching, waiting for the woman to kick him through a wall for his slip up. 

“Wow! You must be very talented!” Luffy cut in, stepped forward. “It’s such a pleasure to meet Torao’s teacher, I never pictured you so vibrate!” Luffy said to ease the tension, and he really wasn’t lying. He really hadn’t pictured the woman Law had described in his email to be this full of life. 

The aged woman looked down at Luffy, eyeing him suspiciously. “Hm, what’s a nice boy like you doing with this ingrate?” She asked. 

Luffy laughed. “Oh, Torao is definitely grateful, he gushes about you all the time!” Luffy said smiling coyly up at Law when he stiffened. So the games had begun then. 

“Does he now,” Kureha laughed, disbelieving the statement. “Well aren't you a sweet boy, how did Law ever convince you to get you to agree to date him?” 

Law jumped in, ready to join the game as well. “Lu-ya here didn’t need to be convinced. We met at a nearby cafe when he sprained his ankle, now he won’t stop following me. It was like picking up a stray cat.” 

Luffy giggled, finding the details he added to their cover story funny instead of tripping over them. “That’s me! _Meow!”_ He batted out a hand like a cat, the action extremely cute. “When I see something I like I hold on!” 

Kureha cackled. “You’re my kind of kid!” Punched Luffy on the shoulder. “Although I can’t understand why you’d like this little fool!” 

Luffy waved away her jabs at Law. “How could I not? He’s just so kind, and very handsome, especially when he smiles. Even if he’s a bit grumpy at times, I fell in love at first sight!” Luffy sprinkled in his own details, making Law freeze. Law flushed and looked away, damn, he was definitely losing this game. 

Karuha belted out a laugh, the ridiculousness of the statement almost too much for her. But she supposed other people’s opinions were their own. 

“Oh no,” Luffy suddenly whispered while Karuha was busy laughing. 

“What?” Law asked softly. 

“Someone that knows me...” he tightened his hold on Law, feeling trepidation as he watched the newcomer approach. 

Law raised a brow and followed Luffy’s eye line to Dr. Marco Newgate. The man was the head of pediatric care and worked closely with Law brother Bepo. He also _did not_ care for Law. “Well shit,” Law cussed softly. “Is he a customer of yours?” 

Luffy shook his head. “No, but he’s dating my brother, and knows what I do for a living.” And Marco along with Ace _did not_ approve. 

“Oh, Dr. Macro,” Kuraha said as Marco approached. Marco had a disgusted look fixed on his face, his glare looked on Law. 

“Dr. Kureha, Dr. Trafalgar... Luffy...” he raised a disapproving brow at Luffy. 

“So you’ve already met our Law’s boyfriend?” Kuraha asked, intrigued. 

“Yes, we are acquainted. He is my boyfriend's younger brother,” Marco said evenly, his face not giving anything away. “I didn’t expect to see him here.” 

Law really didn’t know what to do with this situation. Marco was looking at him like he was the scum of the earth, and Luffy looked a bit shaken. And Law definitely didn’t want to get a shovel talk from his escort’s brother. 

This was getting much too complex for his ‘no strings’ date he was paying for. 

Luffy gave a nervous laugh. “Marco! It’s great to see you. I didn’t even think about you being here,” he said, clearly trying to ease the tension again. “Is my brother here?” His voice sounded strained and even a little afraid. 

Marco gave him a flat look. “No, one of his students' parents wanted to speak with him. So he’s at an emergency parent teacher conference.” 

Law was curious about that, he didn’t expect a brother of an escort to have such a normal sounding job. 

Luffy tilted his head cutely. “They have emergency meetings for kindergartners?” He asked curiously. 

Marco shrugged. “Probably not, he hates these things and it’s most likely just an excuse.” Kureha laughed at that. 

“Your boyfriend never changes,” she smacked Marco on the back, walking off without a goodbye. 

Marco crossed his arms and looked at Luffy and Law. 

“Luffy, this _profession_ of yours is disgraceful. And Law, paying for an escort? Really, why not just pick up a hooker if you are going to fall so low?” 

Luffy's face turned red with anger. No matter how many times he explained it his family and Marco just wouldn’t understand. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about Marco, I’m on a date because I want to be. Right Torao?” Luffy looked up at Law, smiling slightly. 

Law could feel the way he tugged at his arm a little desperately, like he just needed this encounter to be over as quick as possible. 

“That’s right, now if you’ll excuse us, there are some others we should greet. Goodbye Dr. Marco,” Law said with a hard edged politeness. He wrapped an arm around Luffy’s waist and pulled him towards the buffet table. 

“Luffy, I’ll be letting your brother know you were here,” Marco called as they moved away. 

Luffy jolted, disliking that very much. It was one thing for his family to know what he did but someone had finally seen him _at_ work. This sucked, Ace was going to lecture him again! 

“Stupid Marco, I’m not a child. What’s it matter what I do for work?” Luffy muttered, ignoring Law as they moved together towards the food. “It’s not like I’m selling my body, just my time.”

Law looked down at the young man he’d paid to accompany him, for the first time realizing just how young and idealistic he was. Of course Marco and his family disapproved. He was basically whoring himself out, and he placed himself in dangerous situations. 

It was foolish to think no one would ever take advantage, or that he’d never be pressured into giving sex for money. 

Law pulled Luffy to a stop by the buffet, and sighed. He let his thoughts go, because honestly it wasn’t really his business. More importantly... had he felt protective of Luffy? Why the hell had that happened? 

“How unfortunate,” Law sighed. 

Luffy hung his head sadly. “I’m sorry, I should have realized Marco would be here. If you want a discount, I understand,” he told Law. 

God this was a mess. He would have been better off taking Kidd’s job for the night if he was going to lose money! 

Law raised a brow. “Why the hell would I ask for a discount? You couldn’t have predicted that,” Law told Luffy, a little frustrated Luffy could think he was so petty. “Sure that was awkward, but it isn’t like Dr. Marco liked me much anyway. Let’s just forget it happened.” 

Luffy smiled slightly at Law, the curve of his lips soft and genuine for the first time that night. “Alright, thanks Torao.” 

Law shook his head, rubbing his chest when those concerning heart palpitations came back. 

“Good, now where the hell is Cora-san?” He asked while looking through the gathered crowd. 

Luffy looked down at his shoes, trying to shake away the giddy feeling in his chest. He hadn’t ever had a client be so thoughtlessly kind. It was like he didn’t even realize how most others would demand extras and discounts in return for such an awkward moment. 

Something yummy smelling made all deep thought halt inside Luffy's head and his stomach rumbled pitifully. _He was so hungry!_

He tearfully looked over the decadent display. Bacon wrapped shrimp, smoked slices of salmon, small cuts of juicy steak, and so many yummy hors d’oeuvres! It all looked so good and it smelled even better! 

Luffy began to drool, his eyes growing bigger and more tearful as he reminded himself that he couldn’t let Law see him eat. 

“Are you hungry?” Law asked, making Luffy jump. He’d totally forgotten Law was there! 

“Uh, no, I’m okay!” Luffy forced on a smile, pretending he was fine. 

Law gave him a blank look that saw right through him. “Just eat, obviously you’re hungry. I’m going to go find my father. I’ll be back in a moment.” 

“Wait-! But...” Law didn’t wait for Luffy to argue the point, he walked off into the crowd and left Luffy by an undefended table full of food. 

Luffy on a regular day could devour the whole thing... but he’d have to be careful. He could nibble and not look gross, he could! He’d make sure of it! 

Luffy walked over to one of the small plates and picked it up. To the best of his abilities Luffy walked over to the platter of bacon wrapped shrimp, and tried to behave. 

He placed three on his plate and moved on.... _Maybe just one more... and just another one after that!_

By the time Luffy got to the other end of the table Luffy’s small plate was piled a foot high with different kinds of meat. 

He used the provided fork and stabbed one of his bacon wrapped shrimp, basically inhaling it. 

“YUMMY!” Luffy couldn't help but gasp. It was so good! It was so savory and well seasoned! Before Luffy could think better of it he had thrown the fork away and was digging into his plate. 

The bite sized cuts of steak were medium rare and melted in his mouth from how well cooked they were. It was like bites of heaven! The thin slices of smoked salmon made him squeal, the lemon zest just exploding with flavor! 

Luffy was back at the buffet table in a matter of minutes, supplying himself with a chicken caesar salad. He grabbed a new fork and attacked his plate. The dressing got on his cheeks but Luffy didn’t care! It was all so good!

Luffy was refilling his plate with cold cuts and French cheeses when Law called out his name. “Lu-ya?” 

Luffy froze, his fingers dripping with the remains of his food and his cheeks covered in meat juice and ceasar dressing. 

_Well... shit..._

Luffy turned around and gulped down his last mouth full of food, fear widening his eyes. 

This was it, he was going to be yelled at. Called disgusting and told to never eat in his presence. Fuck, he couldn’t prove just once that he could have manners? _Curse this yummy food for doing this to him!_

Law was standing by a strikingly tall blonde man, both of them staring at him in slight shock. Silence reigned until Luffy began to squirm. 

“Law, are you starving this poor boy?” The tall blonde asked with mirth and a bit of concern as he looked over Luffy’s thin frame.

“Not at all!” Law said with a huff before he chuckled with that same mirth, shaking his head as he moved calmly over to the napkins. “Well, I knew you were hungry, do you feel better now?” He asked as he moved back to Luffy and began to wipe off his hands for him. 

Cora stood back, silently cooing. He had been afraid Law would never be in a relationship like this! 

Law chuckled, finishing up wiping Luffy’s hands and moving to his cheeks. 

“If I knew you were that starved we could have stopped for food first,” Law told the young man with a small laugh, finding the caught off guard way Luffy had whipped around just too funny. Honestly it was kinda cute, he had flushed over the food like it was the best damn thing ever while Law had approached! And the way he’d dug in had been so honest and wholesome, like he used his whole body to appreciate every bite. 

And his flushed cheeks covered in bits of food was just _adorable._ Normally it would be gross but something about Luffy made everything he did alluring. 

“Sorry...” Luffy whispered to him. 

“Why are you sorry? I’m glad you can find anything to enjoy here, these things are so boring. And I’m not paying you to be miserable, you're not a doll.” Law finished up whipping off Luffy’s cheeks and tossed the napkins. He smirked at Luffy’s look of surprise before pulling him over to meet Cora. 

Luffy’s head was spinning, this wasn’t right... he was bought and paid for, for the night. How could Law not see him as a doll?! Most of his clients would scream at him for making such a disgrace of himself. Especially at a work event! 

He couldn’t understand this guy. He seemed to disdain the idea of an escort but paid for him anyway. And he’d treated him like a person the whole night, instead of an object he bought. Now he wasn’t even upset that Luffy had made a spectacle of himself, he’d even clean Luffy up with a laugh. Like he’d been attractive despite how gross he ate...

“Cora-san, this is my boyfriend, Lu-ya,” Law's smooth voice brought Luffy back to the present and he snapped back into his professional behavior. “Lu-ya, this is my adoptive father, Cora-san.” 

Luffy slipped on an easy smile, relying on his sunny personality to carry him through his confusion over Law’s behavior. “It’s so great to finally meet you, Mr. Cora!” 

The man blushed, waving his arms frantically. “Oh please, just Cora is fine... although that’s not my name... but that’s fine! You can call me Cora too!” His babbling was accompanied by his waving arms until he eventually tipped over a waiter’s tray full of glasses. 

Glass and champagne spilled and shattered all over the floor, making the tall man slump over and look defeated. 

Luffy only lasted a moment before he burst out laughing. “I-I’m so—sooorry! Th-th-that’s so funny, oh my god. Shishishi!” 

Law just rolled his eyes at the mess. “Clumsy as ever,” he muttered. The sound of Luffy laughing after having looked so down and afraid (what he was afraid of Law had no idea) it was like the chimes of heaven. It was just so pure. 

Cora was trying to help the staff clean up and making it worse, before he was politely told to just go away. 

“Cora-san, let’s just move to where you can’t do any damage,” Law said with a smirk, obviously incredibly fond of the man. 

“This is not how I wanted to meet your boyfriend!” Cora pouted, walking towards the corner where Law had indicated too. 

Luffy wrapped his arms around Law’s, walking with them towards the corner. 

“So how did you two meet?” Cora asked as he got over his clumsy moment, leaning against the wall. He slipped slightly but managed to catch himself before falling down, he then tried to play it cool like he hadn’t slipped. 

“At a coffee shop, I sprained my ankle and Torao took care of me!” Luffy said, looking away for a moment when he lied, his face giving it away but Cora didn’t notice. It wasn’t a whole lie, they did meet at a coffee shop, and Law _was_ taking care of him. 

“That’s my boy, he’s always been so kind! Once a cat was being attacked by a dog in our yard and he got so mad. Ran out there waving a broom at the dog and just sobbing and crying at the dog to leave the kitty alone!” Cora gushed over his son, Law flushed, pulling his hat over his face. 

“Cora-san!” He hissed. 

Luffy smiled, tightening his grip on Law. “What happened to the cat?” 

“We rushed it to the vet, it was totally fine,” Cora said with a soft look, obviously proud of the boy he called son. 

“I still have her, Bastet is a sweetheart,” Law whispered with a flush. 

“Awe,” Luffy cooed. Law definitely seemed like a cat person, Luffy found it endearing. 

“So, Lu-ya was it?” Cora asked, wanting to know more about his son's boyfriend. They already had nicknames, they must be very close. Normally Law hated nicknames. 

“Oh it’s Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy,” Luffy gave his full name. 

Cora’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Monkey D? Are you related to Monkey D. Garp by chance?” 

Luffy froze for a moment, afraid this man might know his secret before reassuring himself that Garp didn’t know how he made money. “Oh, you know my grandpa?” 

Law stilled when Luffy did but relaxed when Cora absolutely glowed in pride. 

“Your grandpa and my father are old police friends! This must be fate then! They were partners as beat cops and again as detectives! Now their grandsons are dating!” Cora was grinning so brightly it was like looking at the sun. 

Neither Luffy or Law knew what to say to that. They weren’t really dating, so gushing about each other was hard when they barely knew each other. 

Thankfully Cora moved on from the topic quickly. “You’re coming to my Christmas party, yes?” 

Luffy opened his mouth but he didn’t know if he would be hired for that...

“Yes, he’ll be there,” Law swooped in for the save, taking his arm from Luffy’s grasp to drape over his shoulders. 

“Yeah! I wouldn’t miss it!” Luffy added in once he knew he’d be booked by Law for that night. 

“Good,” Cora said before he frowned at something over their heads. “Oh bollocks, I’m being called away. Being an investor leaves no time for me to indulge.” Cora gave a heavy sigh before grinning at them both. “You two have fun, enjoy the party!” 

Cora walked off with that, only slipping once, but at least the waiters knew to be careful of him now. 

“He’s... really clumsy,” Luffy said once Cora was eaten up by the crowd. 

“Yeah, it’s a part of his charm,” Law said. Luffy looked up at him, and was awed by the way Law’s face transformed by the love and care he felt for that man. 

The moment ended quickly and it was like a door slammed shut and locked away his emotions. The man looked exhausted already, and the prospect of talking to more people was seemingly sickening to him. 

“You know... I saw a playground a ways back, and you’ve already greeted everyone you wanted to right? Why don’t we take a break?” Luffy asked. 

“You think we should just skip out of the hospital benefit?” Law raised a disbelieving eyebrow at his ‘date’. 

“Well you don’t like it, right? So let’s go for a bit. The party isn’t going anywhere,” Luffy shrugged. 

Law blinked, a smile slowly stretching across his face. “You know what, you’re right.” 

Luffy giggled madly at the prospect of adventure, following Law as they snuck along the wall towards the door. 

“Adventure! Adventure!” Luffy chanted, Law having a hard time not smiling. He didn’t know what he expected from an escort but Luffy definitely wasn't it! 

Law's face fell when a certain pink haired bastard. Damnit, one of Law’s least favorites of the benefit attendees, was coming straight for him. 

The guy was just a proxy for the Government contract the hospital had, but he loved to throw his weight around. 

“Dr. Trafalgar, how nice to see you!” He said with false happiness. 

“Oh great, this guy,” Law muttered darkly. 

Luffy stopped next to Law, tilting his head at the newcomer. He was annoyed he was getting in the way of his adventure. 

“And who is this?” Spandam asked, getting uncomfortably close to Law and Luffy. “I heard you were bringing your partner and I just had to see!” 

Law didn’t like the way Spandam looked over Luffy like he was a treat. “Yes, this is my boyfriend,” Law hissed with narrowed eyes. 

“Well, you caught yourself quite the looker!” He said almost mockingly, like he didn’t actually believe Law could get someone as pretty and alluring as Luffy. 

Law found that to be pretty insulting, considering he _could_ get someone as pretty as Luffy, he just hadn’t had the time to do so this particular time. 

“Yeah, well Lu-ya and I were just heading somewhere, so,” Law tried to duck out, clasping Luffy’s hand to ease past him only for Spandam to step in their path again. 

“Wait, I’m not done talking, I want to chat a chat with this little boyfriend of yours!” Spandam reached a hand out to grab Luffy’s arm and before Law could step in Luffy had smacked it away. 

Luffy’s eyes fell into a surprisingly terrifying glare and a low growl rumbled from his chest, “you’re annoying, go away.” 

Spandam was so shocked by the contrast that he didn’t try to stop them again. Luffy tugged on Law’s arm to get him moving. 

Law pinched his lips, holding himself back until they exited the ballroom. 

The moment they stepped out Law broke, he curled over in large gasps of laughter. “God, did you see his face?! He was so shocked, like he thought you’d just let him grab you!” 

Luffy belted out as well. “Shishishi, like I would, I deal with creeps worse than that on the daily! He’s so dumb!” 

Law’s laughter grew in volume, he didn’t think he’d ever laughed so much. At least not recently! 

Luffy suddenly straightened, a broad grin taking up most of his face. “Okay! Adventure! Let’s go!” Luffy snatched Law’s hand, pulling him out of the hotel and they ran hand in hand laughing towards the playground just down the street. 

This might only be a fake date, but it was the best one Law or Luffy had ever had. 

  
  



	3. Playground Talks

Luffy and Law made it to the playground, out of breath and still chuckling to each other on occasion. They hadn’t stopped holding hands the entire run, and their cheeks were flushed from both the cold and the excursion. 

Law couldn't stop smiling, he didn’t think he’d ever had this much fun during one of the hospital's stuffy parties. He knew it was just them sneaking out to the park but it felt so exciting despite that. 

Luffy laughed through his teeth, grinning with the starry sky as a backdrop around him. 

Law was blown away by the sight, not able to look away as Luffy bound over to one of the swings. He jumped on the swing, grabbing the chains and swaying with his feet on the rubber seat. Law’s hand felt empty as he watched. 

Law felt his heart palpitate again, watching as Luffy swung around like a kid. It was hard to remember that Luffy was an escort when he acted like this. Law huffed at himself, rubbing his chest with slight concern, and moved over to sit on the swing next to where Luffy was playing. 

Law looked up at the stars, breathing easy now that he was away from the crowd in the hotel ballroom. 

“So, what’s your deal?” Luffy asked, jumping up and letting himself fall hard onto the seat of the swing, kicking his feet out to push himself back. He twisted the chains around and dug his feet into the wood chips to look at Law with large intense eyes. 

“What’s my deal?” Law asked, his breath visible in the cold night air. “What does that mean?” 

Luffy shrugged, letting his swing chains untwist and kicking his feet again to sway back and forth. 

“Well, you're a rich, handsome doctor, highly respected by your peers, and yet you look miserable in a crowd! Plus you have no respect for my job, even while hiring me!” Luffy listed things he was confused about. “And it’s not like you need to hire an escort anyway. You’ve got a nice personality when you try, and again, you’re handsome.” 

Law kicked his feet out, swinging back and forth less enthusiastically than Luffy. 

“I can’t help it if I just don’t like being surrounded with people, I didn’t become a doctor to go to stupid parties and have people like Spandam pretend to be nice to me.” Law gripped the freezing chains of the swing, kicking out a bit harder in frustration. “Besides, it wasn’t like I couldn’t get a date. It’s just I don’t exactly have a lot of time to find one, and I have no patience for it. Plus I got dumped a week ago, and I already told people I was bringing my long term partner to the party.” 

Luffy leaned back in the swing, letting his head fall back as he thought. 

“Why’d they break up with you?” Luffy asked, ignoring most of what Law said. 

Law stopped the swaying motion of his swing. “I forgot some anniversary or whatever, and something about me never having time for her. I saw it coming, I don’t exactly have a job fit for keeping a long term relationship.” 

“That’s stupid,” Luffy stated, spinning around his chains of his swing. 

“Excuse me? It's not like I can just make more time! My job saves live-“

“Not you,” Luffy cut him off. “Her. That’s a stupid reason to break up with someone.” 

Law snapped his gaze over to Luffy, his brows raised in surprise. “...Why do you say that?” 

Luffy hummed in thought, swinging a little harder. “I mean... did you _never_ give her attention? Go on dates, or show her affection?” Luffy asked. 

“Of course I did stuff like that. I’m not a monster, any spare moment I had I did my best to be in a relationship,” Law muttered, digging his shoes into the wood chips. “I texted and sent flowers, I tried to never cancel dates if I could help it. I even gave her a key to my apartment, and I really like my personal space, that was hard for me!” 

“And did she ever... I don’t know... bring you lunch, or a coffee and just sit with you on a break?” Luffy asked. 

Law had no idea where Luffy was going with this but answered anyway. “Not that I can remember.” 

“Then that’s why she’s stupid,” Luffy nodded to himself, smiling like he’d figured out a puzzle. 

Law gave him a blank look, his heart beating way too fast for some reason. Maybe he shouldn’t have ran here, there was obviously something wrong with his heart. “Explain,” he said roughly. 

Luffy didn’t seem to mind or care about his harsh tone, just kept playing on the swing without a care. “You know, I’m not exactly smart. I don’t understand a lot of things but I _know_ relationships. And I think it’s stupid that people think it’s all fifty-fifty.” Luffy spun around, straddling the swing seat. “Listen, you did as best as you could! And she’s dumb to fault you for that, if she wanted more time with you she should have made time.” 

Luffy leaned back against the swing chain, putting his hands behind his head. “When you love someone you make it work. Even if that means dealing with the times the relationship is eighty-twenty, or thirty-seventy. If she wanted to celebrate with you why didn’t she bring you a cake and take as much time as she could with you between work? Sounds like _she_ just wasn’t willing to be flexible for _you.”_

Law opened his mouth, then closed it again. He looked up, not really sure how to respond to that. 

The other doctors had all always just chuckled sadly and looked at him with understanding when he complained about being dumped. And no one he ever dated had ever done anything Luffy had described. 

“Well... you can’t expect her to always be picking up the slack... that’s not fair to her,” Law finally said. The argument was weak, even to his own ears. 

Luffy looked at him with those big brown eyes that saw right through him again, his expression curious. “So you're saying that if she had brought you coffee and squeezed out as much time with you as she could, you wouldn’t have answered in kind?” 

Law’s jaw dropped because... he really just hit the nail on the head? Law never tried because they hadn’t either. 

“I guess I should expect an escort to know more about relationships than me,” Law finally sighed. 

Luffy shrugged, not caring about the way Law had unconsciously tried to put up a barrier by reminding himself aloud that Luffy wasn’t _really_ here with him by choice. He was _paid_ to be nice after all.

“Nah, I’ve just always liked people. I have a lot of friends, and even friendships take work in order to maintain.” Luffy righted himself to start swinging back and forth again. “I just don’t think it’s fair for people to sacrifice parts of their lives for a relationship. You love being a doctor, so of course you spend a lot of time doing that.” 

Law gulped, his plans to push the sunny boy away had crashed and burned. 

Law pushed himself to swing faster, enjoying the eerie silence of the playground at night. Both of them deep in thought. 

After a while they both slowed to a stop, the air between them comfortable. 

“Why are you an escort?” Law asked, his curiosity eating him alive. Luffy looked up at him, seemingly surprised that Law was asking about him. “I mean, it’s dangerous, aren't you even concerned that we’re alone here? What if I wanted to do something bad to you?”

Luffy smirked. “It’s not that dangerous, you haven’t even noticed my bodyguard yet,” Luffy laughed. 

“Bodyguard?!” Law looked around and spotted a car sitting parked on the road, the silhouette of a man obviously staring at them inside. “You have a bodyguard?” 

“Yep!” Luffy popped the ‘P’, smacking his lips slightly. “The service I work for is really high end. It’s why we cost so much, you’re essentially paying for my rent, my bodyguard’s rent, the chef we have on staff, and then a small portion goes to our accountant and treasurer Nami. We all live together and we keep each other safe.” 

“Huh,” Law chuckled. “It’s a regular community.” 

“Uh huh,” Luffy nodded. 

“Still, you don’t seem the type,” Law told him. 

Luffy laughed, the sound light and childlike. “And what exactly is the escort type?” He asked with a coy smile. 

Law had to quickly grip at his chest when his heart skipped again. 

_Okay that settled it, tomorrow he was making an appointment with Dr. Kureha!_

Law cleared his throat, convinced his flush was from the cold. “I guess I just thought an escort would have less people in their life? Like from a broken home, or something.” 

Luffy burst out laughing and Law’s face turned even more red as he realized he was basing his opinion on movies. 

“Well, what am I supposed to think? Your brother is apparently dating a doctor and works as what, a kindergarten teacher? And your grandfather is a police officer? That’s so wholesome and your a...” 

“You don’t have to apologize, I’m used to people not understanding,” Luffy waved him away as he calmed his laughter. 

Law looked over the happy young man, almost uncaring in the way he carried himself. Law had never felt as free and unbothered as this boy managed to look most of the time. He just couldn’t understand it. “Explain it to me?” 

Luffy stopped swinging, pulling his feet up to cross his legs, balancing on the seat with a grace Law hadn't believed humans could have. 

“I got into an accident,” Luffy told him, his voice somber. Law looked up, not having expected that. “Ace and I got pinned in the car... he protected me with his body and we were stuck for a really long time. We were both in critical condition but we survived.” 

“Is that where your scar is from?” Law asked, the scar had been familiar to him but he couldn’t place it, so it had been weighing on his mind. 

“Yeah... we had been coming home from a track meet, I won... I was up for a scholarship too,” Luffy looked down, his eyes a little sad for a moment. “When I woke up, no more scholarship.” 

“Oh.” Law looked away, regretting having asked now. He hadn't wanted to make Luffy stop smiling. But before Law could say anything Luffy’s smile came back, pulling at his cheeks wider than what should be possible. 

“But it’s okay!” Luffy said confidently. “Nami introduced me to being an escort, and I love people anyway. Getting to hang out with new people and get paid is like a dream! Makino and Dadan both knew me as a kid too, so I get to be around some of my favorite people. Plus my bodyguard is one of my best friends from highschool, so it’s all fine now. It all worked out!” Luffy babbled, obviously talking to himself as well as Law. 

Law just looked at him sadly, he couldn’t help but think life had been cruel to Luffy. He really couldn’t understand why he was able to still smile like that. 

Luffy looked away from Law’s pitying look. He forced a laugh, “Shishishi, what did I think I would do at college anyway? I didn’t really have any kind of career course planned either. I told you, I’m not very smart, this was for the best.” 

“I don’t think your stupid,” Law found himself saying, surprising himself with actually meaning it. 

Luffy’s head snapped around to him, his eyes lighting up. He gave another blinding smile before standing up from the swing and stretching. “Alright, we should probably get back,” he said, looking happier than he’d been just moments before. 

Law sighed in relief, standing as well. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. I still need to make small talk with the rest of the board.” Law was immediately annoyed thinking about it. 

“And we need to finish our game!” Luffy added, making Law crack a smile. 

“Yeah, our game,” Law laughed. They began to walk back, Law a little disappointed when he realized they weren’t holding hands this time. He decided to ignore that thought completely. “So... your brother and my colleague, huh? That’s interesting.”

Luffy giggled. “Yeah! Ace teaches kindergarten and Marco is a doctor for kids-“

“A pediatrician,” Law cut in. 

“Yeah that, so they both work with kids right?” Luffy swung his arms as he chattered away. “So you can probably guess how they met.” 

Law nodded, it seemed obvious. “Probably. Did one of your brothers students need immediate medical attention and they meet at the hospital?” 

Luffy looked up at him strangely. “Why would you think that, that’s ridiculous. They met at a toy expo,” Luffy informed him like Law’s guess had been idiotic. 

“...” Law had no response to that. 

“You know,” Luffy began, explaining it to him slowly. “Because they both work with kids.” 

Law restrained himself from facepalming. Luffy might be a genius on relationships, but Law still had no idea how this boy's mind worked. 

* * *

  
  
  


“-AND I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU ARE STILL DOING THAT!” Ace finished off his screaming over the phone after fifteen minutes of loud lecturing. 

_Damn Marco, tattling on him!_

“Luffy, we’re really concerned about you!” Sabo’s voice picked up next, his tone more gentle than Ace’s. For a kindergarten teacher, Ace could be really scary and harsh. 

“You don’t have to be! I told you, I’m just hanging out with people and getting paid for it!” Luffy said with a desperate plea. “It’s not like I’m having sex for money.” 

Ace made some kind of frustrating growling sound over the phone. 

“It doesn’t matter that you aren’t selling sex!” Ace roared. “What the hell do you know about the men paying for you to go out with them?! What kind of sleazy asshole needs to pay for a date? I don’t know! And that’s what drives us out of our minds with worry!” 

Luffy bit his lip, he didn’t want them to worry but he was perfectly safe! “I have a bodyguar-“ 

“I don’t care! How can he help you if he’s sitting in a car?!” 

Luffy had no response to that. He knew the reason Ace got so upset was because he thought he was at fault for Luffy ‘having’ to work as an escort. 

_Just because he’d been driving that day..._

Luffy had told him a thousand times that he liked being an escort, that he enjoyed it, and he didn’t blame Ace for anything. But he never believed him and they were back to arguing about his job. 

And Luffy didn’t hold anything against Marco, he knew the man understood how Ace felt and just wanted to help. He wanted Luffy to stop being an escort for Luffy's well being, and for Ace’s peace of mind. 

“Look,” Sabo spoke up again over the phone. “Luffy, we just know you could do anything. We believe in you, and we just want you to be safe.” 

“Guys... I can’t do anything though-“ Luffy began, knowing he was too stupid for most career choices, but Ace cut him off. His big brother was still raging. 

“And I do not like the sound of this doctor! Marco said he’s all tattooed and rude and he bought a date! He has to be a fucking sleazebag!” 

“Ace, you have tattoos,” Sabo said with a sigh over the phone. He’s missed Luffy’s self conscious words because of Ace. 

“Sabo! Who’s side are you on?!” Ace turned on the blonde immediately. Luffy pulled the phone from his ear to wait for them to get done fighting. 

He counted to twenty before pulling the phone back to his ear. 

“I still don’t like the sound of that guy!” Ace bit out. 

“I have to agree, Luffy. He doesn’t seem like a good person, Marco said he gets dumped on a fairly regular basis. What does that tell you about a person?” Sabo tried to reason. 

“Sabo, Ace... guys... first of all, he’s actually really nice, okay?!” Luffy said, growing frustrated. “He was really sweet the entire night, he was actually one of my better clients! Second, all that stuff doesn't matter! I’m paid to just be nice company, that’s all.” 

Ace went on a rant about that being the problem, while Sabo remained quiet. If his brothers could see him, they’d see he was smiling. 

“He was nice, huh?” Sabo cut into Ace’s rant. “Did you have a good time?” 

Luffy jumped onto the new topic like it was a lifeline. “Yeah! We made up a game to make talking to everyone more fun, cause Torao doesn’t like other people much. And he didn’t care how gross I ate at all, he even brought me more food later in the night! And he-“ Luffy continued to gush about what a good time he had. 

Unbeknownst to Luffy, Ace and Sabo had begun secretly texting each other as they listened. 

_“Why are you encouraging this?”_ Ace texted Sabo, rolling his eyes as Luffy went on for a whole five minutes about the food. 

_“Don’t you see? Marco mentioned this normally rude guy looked like he was enjoying Luffy's company, and Luffy seems to like him too. And he treated Luffy nice! We both know Luffy wouldn't stay an escort if he found someone he was seriously interested in! Plus he could do worse than a surgeon,”_ Sabo wrote out a paragraph while Luffy described the laughter-filled run to a park. _“I say we let this play out,”_ he added when Ace didn’t respond. 

_“Fuck you, Sabo,”_ was Ace reply as Luffy finished up his story of the night out he had. 

“That sounds nice Luffy,” Sabo cut in before Ace could, wishing he could gag his grumbling brother through the phone. “Okay, Ace don’t you have lesson plans to do?” Sabo said, trying to end this before Ace ruined their chances of getting their little brother to pick a safer job. 

“Sabo, don’t you dare try to push me off this call!” 

“Luffy, I'm sure you have plans, why don’t you go do that now?” Sabo spoke over Ace. 

Luffy grinned, nodding at the phone despite them not being able to see him. Luffy hung up the phone and went about the day with a happy attitude. Unknowing that his brothers stayed on the call to yell and argue with each other. 

* * *

  
  
  


Law bowed his head to thank the universe for the coffee placed blissfully in his hands. He didn’t care that it was an excuse for Shachi to come and make fun of him. It was a welcome sight in his day. 

“So,” Penguin sat down in his office with no invite. Law sent him a glare but it was half hearted because of the wonderful black coffee he was already sipping. “I heard you had a great time at the benefit. Dr. Hiriluk hasn’t shut up about your _boyfriend.”_

Law didn’t care for Penguins raised brow or the way he said ‘boyfriend’. 

“I guess you had a change of heart?” Shachi snickered, also sitting down. 

“Do you two only enjoy life when you're annoying me?” Law muttered lowly, pushing away his latest patient file. 

Both men laughed at him. “Did you seriously hire an escort? I thought you were too good for something like that,” Penguin mocked him. “And since when do you listen to Shachi?” 

Shachi squawked, “Well obviously it was a great idea cause Law used it!” 

“Why the hell would our Law need a lady of the night?!” Penguin punched the other man in the arm, causing the two to start squabbling. 

“Will you two stop it?!” Law yelled, his coffee gone along with his willingness to deal with this nonsense. “And I didn’t hire a ‘lady of the night’, Lu-ya was fairly innocent actually, and pretty fun too.” Law smiled a bit, thoughts of Saturday night invading his mind. 

Both Shachi and Penguin paused, looking at Law like he’d grown a second head. 

“Wait... you actually had a good time?!” 

“Wait...Was that a nickname?!” 

They questioned at the same time. 

Law sighed. “Yes, I had fun, okay? Now if you two will excuse me, Dr. Kureha is giving me a check up.” Law stood, tossing away the empty coffee cup. 

Shachi and Penguin got up too, knowing they weren’t allowed in his space while he wasn’t there. 

“Is something wrong?” Penguin asked in concern. 

“Yeah, the amber lead isn’t coming back, is it?” Shachi added on. 

“I don’t believe so, but my heart kept palpitating all of Saturday. I just thought I should get it checked out.” Law rubbed at his chest with building concern. His heart had never done that before. 

Shachi and Penguin exchanged a glance. “Saturday, you say?” Shachi asked, feeling like he knew why Law’s heart had been skipping. 

“Yeah,” Law confirmed while locking his office. 

“Was it worse at the party...? While you were with, Uh, Lu-ya?” Penguin asked, also getting the feeling like he knew. 

“His name is Luffy, I call him Lu-ya, okay?” Law snapped, weirdly upset by someone using the pet name he paid for the right to use. “And yes, what does that have to do with anything?” Law answered Penguins question with his own. 

Both Penguin and Shachi dropped their jaws at their friend, realizing that he honestly had no clue. The idiot was falling for an escort and he was dumb enough to not even know! 

“Shit, I’m late,” Law cursed, knowing he would be chewed out for it. “I have to go.” 

Law walked away, rubbing his chest as he muttered to himself. 

“And this guy has a medical degree,” Shachi mumbled in disgust. 

“Child prodigy, my ass,” Penguin slapped a hand over his face in utter defeat. 


	4. Lunch Date

“There isn’t anything wrong with you physically,” Kureha said as she put away her tools, writing down a few notes to add to his file. Not only had this woman been his mentor when he was a student, but she had also been the only doctor brave enough to treat him as a child. People had thought his disease was contagious, but she hadn’t been cowed by fear. He was alive because of her. “When did you notice your heart doing this?” She asked him. 

“At the benefit, the longer I was there the more it happened.” Law rubbed at his chest again, the fact that she couldn’t find anything wrong just made him even more concerned. 

“Hm,” Kureha hummed, writing that down as well. “Did you notice it get worse at any specific moments?” 

“I suppose when Lu-ya and I ran to the park, and while we were talking. My heart began racing, and it kept skipping while we talked,” Law told her. 

Kureha pulled her glasses up to sit on top of her head, giving Law a blank look. 

“Are you an idiot?” She asked him with her lips twisting in disgust. 

“What?” Law asked her with offense. He was a decorated doctor, he had skipped grades and been the youngest trauma surgeon in history! He was provably a genius! 

“You heard me!” Kureha snapped at him, hitting him upside the head. “Get the hell out of my office, you disgust me!” 

Law was chased out of her office, the woman hitting him over the head with her clipboard. 

“Okay! Okay, you don’t have to hit me!” Law yelled back at her bitterly, rushing from the room. 

“Don’t come back!” She yelled, slamming the door, obviously pissed off now. 

Law glared at the door for a moment before turning to head to the cafeteria, he needed another coffee. 

He didn’t understand why she would react like that, it was worrying that his heart had reacted in such a strange way during Saturday night. He wasn't crazy! 

“Dr. Trafalgar!” An exuberant call got Law attention from down the hall. Law turned to see Hiriluk waving to him and smiling brightly, his other hand clasped in a young boys. 

“Dr. Hiriluk, I just saw you on the weekend, I feel like that completes our small talk ratio for the month,” Law sighed, pausing in the hallway anyway. 

Hiriluk laughed, not upset at all, he was used to Law’s grumpy personality. “Don’t be like that! I'd like to introduce someone to you!” Hiriluk stopped in front of Law, pulling the young boy in front of him. “This is Tony Tony Chopper, my son, he’ll be coming to work at the hospital this year,” he introduced them. 

Law raised his brows in surprise, looking over the literally child with interest. This would be yet another child prodigy that the hospital could boast about. 

“How old are you?” Law asked the boy. 

“Um, 17,” he muttered shyly. “You’re a surgeon, right?” 

“That’s impressive, and yes. Are you already starting your residency?” Law asked, if he was then he was as incredible of a find as Law had been. 

Dr. Hiriluk laughed again, patting the shy and flushing boy on the head. “Chopper here has been studying under Kureha for years, his college made special accommodations because of his situation.” 

“Wow, well welcome to the staff, what field are you entering?” Law asked. He was the lead surgeon so there was a good chance they’d be working closely. 

“I want to create better medicines, so I’ll be starting my career working in the pharmaceutical department. I believe they have me working in the surgical suite with you administering anesthesia.” Chopper was blushing and squirming in obvious happiness, not able to hide his emotions. 

That made sense, the hospital boasted about hiring the best of the best, and liked to have them all work together as much as possible. The kid was looking up at him with stars in his eyes and Law got the feeling he might be some kind of hero to the kid. 

“Well welcome again, I should be going now,” Law moved to leave but trust Hiriluk to make everything complex. 

“Have a good day Doctor! And have that cute boyfriend of yours come by!” Hiriluk called. “Doctors need visits from their loves too, I know you like to keep it professional but I expect to see him around more often!” 

Law stumbled for a mid step, steadily himself and waving a silent hand of agreement to Hiriluk before fleeing the conversation. 

_ Shit shit shit!  _ Hiriluk wanted his ‘boyfriend’ to come around the hospital?! 

He skipped going to the cafeteria, now he urgently needed to find out if he could hire Luffy to come to the hospital as his boyfriend to ‘visit’ him.  _ Fuck!  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Alright, Saturday the 13th, I have an opening,” Luffy nodded and marked down Kidd’s appointment for him the coming Saturday. 

The fact that he’s been booked last Saturday had apparently snapped him back into reality. He wasn’t Luffy’s boyfriend and he didn’t own him. And most importantly he had to follow Luffy’s rules. 

“See you Saturday, Dollface,” Kidd said as he hung up, Luffy stuck out his tongue at the phone. He hated that pet name but Kidd paid a lot of money to call him that so Luffy couldn’t really complain. 

He put his phone down and marked down Kidd’s order, including the outfit Kidd wanted him to wear. 

After the hospital benefit, going out with Kidd to yet another night of gambling and having to act entertained by it all... just sounded boring. 

His work phone began to ring again and Luffy refused to accept how happy seeing Law’s name lighting up his screen made him. It was probably just because he wanted Law to be a regular. 

“Torao!” Luffy said as he answered the phone without a hello. “Do you want to book me again?” 

There was a long suffering sigh on the other end of the phone that made Luffy giggle. 

“I’m not really sure how to make this request. But my boss and colleagues want me to invite my boyfriend down to the hospital more often, for lunch and stuff...” Law explained, his voice pained. “It probably won’t be for long, I don’t have much break time, thirty minutes to an hour at most.” 

Luffy nodded to himself, this was the first time he had gotten this particular request but it meant Law wanted to pay for him not just on the weekend. This was great! 

“Alright, I have other clients through the week but I could schedule an hour or so to do that a few times a week. Any particular days you'd like me to come by?” Luffy opened up his calendar and looked over what days he was free. He had some free time between Bartolommeo and Katakuri this week. 

“Whenever you're free, doesn’t matter much to me,” Law said, trying to figure out why he felt upset that his escort had other clients. 

“Alright, I’ll bill you for the full hour, just so you know.” Luffy sat back, looking over his casual wear section of his outfit list. 

“That’s fine,” Law sighed. 

“Alright, what would you like me to wear?” Luffy asked, for a moment he was afraid he’d say ‘something skimpy’. 

“Just come as yourself,” Law muttered, flushing from how embarrassing this was. 

“Myself?” Luffy asked, incredibly confused for a moment. 

But no one wanted Luffy as himself... Kidd wanted an empty headed hottie to compliment him and make others jealous. Bartolomeo wanted to pretend someone was in love with him. And Katakuri just wanted a silent companion that only spoke when spoken too. All of them wanted Luffy’s looks with an entirely different personality. Never Luffy as he was. 

“Yeah, you look fine as yourself. It’s not like you need to dress up for this,” Law told him. Luffy grinned, his feet swinging from his sudden happiness. 

“Alright! See you soon then!” Luffy said as he hung up, marking off an hour on three separate days to go visit Law. 

“Wait, what day-“ Law began to yell but realized Luffy had already hung up on him. 

He guessed he’d be getting a surprise visit sometime this week...

* * *

  
  
  


“Sanji!” Luffy yelled as he ran down the stairs, dressed in his regular shorts, a black tank top, and a sunflower printed button up hanging open around him. He had his favorite straw hat on, and his hair was combed because he wanted to at least be presentable. “Make me two lunches!” 

Sanji stuck his head out of the kitchen. “Why do you need two?” 

“Torao is hiring me to come to his office to pretend to be his boyfriend, so I want to bring lunch!” Luffy told him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Oh, can you make coffee too? He likes it dark! Hot chocolate for me, please!” 

“Is he paying you to bring him lunch?” Sanji asked, moving into the kitchen to begin making the lunches. 

“Nope, but no one has ever brought him lunch before! Isn't that sad?” Luffy told his friend as he sat down at the table and slipped on his sandals. “He’s a good client so I’m gonna surprise him!” 

Sanji gave Luffy a strange look. Luffy may seem like a selfless person that did things just to make others smile, but anyone that really knew him understood that wasn’t entirely true. If Luffy considered someone a friend he’d go to the ends of the earth for them, but he’d never just bring someone lunch on a whim. 

Plus, to Luffy giving food was as good as a confession. 

Luffy just continued to smile and wait at the table impatiently, proving to Sanji that he had no idea how much he already  _ liked _ this client. 

“Alright, two lunches, a coffee, and a hot chocolate coming up,” Sanji sighed, getting the feeling his friend might not be working here much longer. 

“Yay!” Luffy cheered, sitting down at the table to wait. 

As he waited Coby came sulking into the kitchen, sliding into the chair next to Luffy and laying his head down while he groaned. 

“Hey Coby!” Luffy said brightly, seemingly not catching the mood shift. 

“Hi Luffy,” Coby muttered, not picking up his head. 

“Your usual breakfast Coby?” Sanji asked, already moving to gather more ingredients. 

“Sure, give me coffee too,” Cody muttered darkly. The boy was so soft and sweet that the end result was like a puppy trying to be scary. 

“You okay, Coby?” Luffy asked his friend curiously. 

“No! Kidd hired me over the weekend, him and Drake got into a fight when he got drunk and tried to touch me,” Coby bit out bitterly, absolutely exhausted. One of the worst parts about being an escort was that since they didn’t offer sex there cliental was smaller. Even though Kidd had crossed a line he hadn’t crossed it enough to justify losing his business. 

“Oh sorry,” Luffy muttered, knowing that Kidd only hired Coby because he had been booked. He and Coby worked the same basic jobs, both of them being the ‘cute and innocent’ type that had such a niche client base. 

“It’s okay, I guess now I know why you always complain about him,” Coby sighed, pulling his head up. “It’s been a few days but I still feel exhausted from dealing with him!” 

“Yeah, he’s a handful. I’m trying to build up my client base in order to drop him,” Luffy informed Coby of his plans. 

“I’ll keep that in mind considering I’m apparently his back up,” Coby said as he blew out a frustrated breath. 

Sanji placed down a coffee and a plate of eggs in front of Coby, then Luffy’s large breakfast with all the fixings. 

“What are your plans today, Coby?” Sanji asked conversationally as he moved back to continue working on Luffy’s lunches. 

“I have a lunch date with Helmeppo booked, and then Drake is going to help me with my police academy training and then we have a stay-in date planned,” Coby said smiling a bit as he talked about his bodyguard and boyfriend. 

Luffy felt a little sad at the reminder that Coby was only an escort until he got through his academy training and got a job in the police force. Luffy would really miss him when he moved on, especially since Drake was only a bodyguard here for Coby. He’d be going too when Coby left. 

“Well, have fun, let me know if you need any snacks,” Sanji said, moving over to place down the two bentos and thermoses of coffee and hot chocolate for his booking with Law. “Luffy, make sure to finish your breakfast before you leave.” 

Luffy hummed happily and finished his breakfast. 

The moment he was done Luffy was gathering his lunches into his backpack and stuffed in the thermoses of hot drinks last. 

“Okay, I’m going to run!” Luffy told them with a grin. 

“Wait! Where’s Zoro? You can’t forget your bodyguard!” Sanji yelled but Luffy ignored him. He knew Sanji and Zoro had a date. And besides, he was going to a hospital and Law wouldn’t hurt him! 

Luffy ran out the door, jumping the gate like he did every day, jogging down the street. 

Luffy loved running, it was what made him so good at track! He jogged down the road, humming a tune as he went. 

It was only about twenty minutes before Luffy was looking up at the very large hospital. It was the most famous hospital in the country! It only hired the best of the best, and had a reputation for holding outreach events and a very advanced social media program. 

Luffy wasn’t ashamed to say that he had gotten online and followed Law’s hospital promoted accounts. He didn’t have any posts besides a few grumbling comments about how he was a doctor and not a social media star. All in all, he only had five tweets. 

Somehow he had several thousand followers though! 

Luffy also followed Marco’s hospital promoted Twitter account, but mostly because he posted a lot of pictures of Ace and Luffy’s niece Tama. Marco was sure to be at work today, he posted a photo of his coffee this morning, so Luffy knew. He wasn’t too worried though, the worst the man could do was tell Ace and Sabo on him. And he’s already done that, so Luffy didn’t see a problem anymore. 

Luffy shook his head and moved into the hospital, excited to share a semi normal meal with someone. 

Law wasn’t interested in the small talk and fake conversations that normally came with Luffy’s job. That one night had more real conversation than all of Luffy’s other clients dates combined! Luffy couldn’t wait to spend more time with Law if it was always going to be that down to Earth and easy! 

Luffy went straight to the receptionist nurse and gave her a blinding smile. “Excuse me!” he called for her attention a little too loud. The woman jumped before giving Luffy a deadpan look of irritation. “Where’s Torao?” Luffy asked, either not noticing, or not caring about the woman’s irritation. 

The receptionist nurse sighed, turning to her computer. She typed a few things on the keyboard and looked up at Luffy. “Last name?” she drawled. 

Luffy furrowed his brows, tilting his head. “I told you, it’s Torao!” The woman grumbled and turned back to the computer, typing in a few things. Luffy hummed impatiently, drumming his fingers while he rocked back and forth. “Can I go see Torao now?” Luffy whined. 

The receptionist nurse glowered at him, looking about ready to just let him wander the hospital while she took a well deserved break. “I’m not finding any Torao in the system, are you sure you are at the right hospital?” She asked him with a resigned voice. 

“Why would I come to this hospital if Torao was at a different one?” Luffy asked her, his head tilted curiously.

“I suppose I can’t argue with that,” the woman sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Still, I’m not finding a room number for Torao. Is there another name, maybe?” 

“No,” Luffy pouted. “I just want to see Torao! Just tell me where Torao is!” Luffy said, growing frustrated. 

“Young man, if you can’t give me a proper name then I can’t help you.” She stood, seeing her replacement coming around the corner. She did not want to deal with this situation at all, and was more than willing to pawn off this situation to another nurse. 

“But—! Torao is Torao! I know he’s here!” Luffy raised his voice, becoming angry that this lady wasn’t helping him. 

“Sir, please calm dow-“

“Lu-ya?” The bewildered call grabbed Luffy and the receptionist nurse’s attention. 

Law had walked into his fake boyfriend and the nurse working the nurses station desk having an altercation. He very quickly went through all the stages of shock before reaching acceptance and decided to step in before Luffy caused a scene. 

“Oh, Doctor Trafalgar! Do you know this boy?” The nurse sighed in relief, thinking Law must be the doctor of the patient the boy was looking for. 

“Yeah,” Law sighed, watching as Luffy’s blinding smile formed and was directed at him. 

“TORAO!” Luffy gasped, throwing himself at Law. 

Law let Luffy hug him around his waist, he’d known the boy for only a week and already understood refusing affection from him was pointless. His heart did start pounding in that concerning way once again. 

“Torao?” The nurse mimicked with a blush. She knew the resident heartbreaker of a doctor had a boyfriend, everyone had heard about it by now. She just hadn't expected such a cute nickname, or for the grumpy doctor not to correct it. 

“Ikkaku, this is Lu-ya, my boyfriend,” Law introduced the boy, trying to calm his racing heart still. 

“Nice to meet you!” Luffy greeted happily. He turned his head to look up at Law again. “I brought you lunch!” 

Law’s eyes widened, shocked that Luffy would bring him anything. Law was paying for his time after all, Luffy wasn’t obligated to do anything for him. “You did?” Law asked. 

“Mmhmm!” Luffy nodded erratically. “Come on! Let’s go eat!” 

Law smiled softly and waved off to the star struck nurses. Unknown to Law everyone who worked with him had seen the soft smile on his face, and immediately began to silently support the couple. 

“I guess I’m going on my lunch break now, if I’m needed I’ll be in my office,” Law spoke in the general direction of the nurses station, his attention now completely on Luffy. No one minded, in fact they thought it was cute. 

Law wrapped an arm around Luffy’s waist and began to lead him towards his office. “Lu-ya, you realize my name isn’t Torao, right?” Law asked as they moved for the elevator. 

“Shishishi~” Luffy laughed. “Yes, it is,” he said matter-of-factly. 

Law sighed, giving up on the issue. With how ‘in his business’ this hospital was, everyone would know about Luffy within the hour, so this issue probably wouldn’t arise again anyway. 

Normally when Law walked through the hospital halls people got out of his way and avoided eye contact. But the moment the elevator doors opened with Luffy on his arm things were wildly different. 

Luffy smiled and waved at everyone, asking people how they were doing, people smiled as he skipped by with his joyous personality. Law had no idea how he did it, he was exhausted just watching the boy bounce around and introduce himself to curious nurses, doctors, and patients. 

Law led Luffy to his office door, unlocking it and allowing Luffy inside. Law closed the door and sagged in relief, he hadn’t realized how stiff he’d been leading Luffy through the hospital. 

With Marco, Shachi, and Penguin knowing he’d hired an escort Law was counting the seconds before everyone in the hospital knew. He’d been afraid that any moment someone was going to announce Luffy was an escort the entire trip up to his office. 

Law sighed out a relieved breath and looked down at Luffy, only he wasn’t where Law last saw him. Instead he was rummaging around everything in Law’s office. 

“What are you doing?” Law asked, his need for another coffee growing from how stressed this situation was making him. Maybe he was drinking too much coffee, even if Kureha couldn’t find anything wrong with him, Law was still concerned about his heart. 

“Exploring,” Luffy hummed, rifling through the photos Law had placed on the shelves behind his desk. He passed over the awards and Law’s doctorate to grab a framed photo of Law and Cora the day he’d adopted Law. “Awe, you were so cute!” 

Law walked over and looked over the photo of himself, blank faced and holding a frog he planned to dissect while Cora grinned with inexhaustible enthusiasm. He thought he looked like a strange sociopathic child. “You think?” Law asked with a raised a disbelieving brow. 

Luffy nodded his head. “Yeah! Super cute, you can see how kind you are even then!” Luffy told him with a sincere look, Law had no idea how someone could be that honest sounding when saying he’d ever been ‘cute’. 

“Did you say you brought lunch?” Law said to refocus Luffy. He didn’t exactly want to have a conversation about every photo he had in his office. 

“Oh yeah! Let’s eat!” Luffy bounced where he stood, so incredibly excited to show off the food he brought. He grabbed his backpack off his back and almost threw it down on Law’s desk. His hips waggled, like the phantom motions of a tail wagging, as he dug out two lunch boxes and two colorful thermoses. One was decorated with black cats, and the other with white polar bears. “Sanji made us a pirate lunch!” 

Law stifled a laugh, raising an amused brow as he moved to his chair and sat down. He couldn’t explain it but Luffy somehow made him feel light, like he didn’t have an incredibly stressful job, like he wasn’t a boring grouch, and like he hasn’t been tired of the world for quite some time. 

“Pirate lunch?” Law asked, smiling softly at the young man. “What exactly is that?”

“It’s my favorite kind of lunch! Lots of meat to fuel up for an adventure!” Luffy explained while he handed Law his lunch and the polar bear thermos and opened his own with no hesitation. “It’s important to fuel up before an adventure,” Luffy told him with an air of seriousness on his face. 

“An adventure?” Law said humorously. “What kind of adventure are you going on today?” Law asked as he eyed the thermos, curious about its contents. He hoped that was coffee. 

“Don’t know yet, but everyday you’re alive is an adventure. You just don’t know what it is until it’s happening,” Luffy explained to him like he was talking about the meaning of life. 

Law blinked at that, finding the sheer amount of innocence Luffy exuded slightly worrying. Someone was going to take advantage of his naivety, if no one has already Law would be surprised. 

Law huffed silently, having nothing more to say. He opened the lunch box and he grimaced with a force that couldn’t be stopped when he spotted the fluffy sandwiches. 

“What’s wrong?” Luffy asked, a piece of grilled salmon halfway to his mouth. 

Law felt a bit guilty being picky, especially since Luffy was now on a short list of people that had ever bothered to bring him anything at work, but he  _ really  _ hated bread. 

He sighed, knowing how people normally reacted to him saying he didn’t like bread. God knows every girlfriend and boyfriend he’d ever had thought him crazy for it. 

“I’m sorry, I just can’t eat bread,” Law told him with a sigh, pushing the lunch box away a bit. Luffy frowned, looked over Law’s lunch with fluffy sandwiches and then his own. He expected a snarky eye roll and some kind of huff that Law was inconsiderate to put up his nose at his gift. 

Luffy gave Law a look of consideration before taking Law’s lunch box and switching it with his own. “Mine doesn’t have any bread, so we can switch!” He broke out into a large grin, giggling a bit. “I’ll make sure the next one doesn’t have bread.” 

Law felt a bit breathless, making a note to check his carbon monoxide detector later, Law found himself truly smiling for the first time that day. He looked down at the grilled salmon dish with rice, and a fresh looking salad, picking up one of the plastic forks that came with the lunch box and taking a bite. He was shocked to find it was delicious. “I thought you’d say it was stupid...” 

Luffy was already digging into the meaty sandwiches, barely sparing Law a thought now that he was eating. Luffy looked up at him with an odd look. 

“Why would I say that?” Luffy asked, his mouth full. 

Law shrugged. “Bonney, my most recent ex thought it was silly and that I should get over it.” 

Luffy tilted his head, nodding a bit to himself. “No wonder you two broke up, she took you off the pedestal.” 

Law looked at the younger boy strangely, finding him incredibly odd. “Excuse me?” 

Luffy blinked up at him like it was weird that Law didn’t seem to understand him. “Positive things feed into positive things, you know?” Luffy said rather cryptically. 

Law raised both brows at this, absentmindedly grabbing the thermos to pour some sweet black coffee into the lid/cup. “And that means?” He took a sip and was incredibly surprised to find the coffee wasn’t totally black, but it was some of the best coffee he’d had in his life. “This is incredible,” he muttered softly to himself. 

Luffy brightened at the compliment to the coffee he brought before taking a large bite of his sandwich. He chewed and swallowed before continuing, “Well, when your significant other puts you on a pedestal, you respond in kind. That’s how it should be.” Luffy punctuated his point by taking another bite, going for the sliced fruits in his lunch box this time. 

Law nodded, understanding the boy because that was basically what they had talked about at the playground. 

“Well she knocked you down a couple notches, by not respecting your tastes. And probably other things too, right?” Law looked away, silently agreeing that the relationship hadn't been healthy for either party. “So, of course you did the same. Eventually you both didn’t feel appreciated so much that the relationship failed.” 

Luffy shrugged, polishing off the rest of his fruit and moving on to the second sandwich. 

Law considered the boy for a moment, taking another sip of the delicious coffee as he did. “You're... surprisingly wise, you know that?” 

Luffy blinked in confusion. “No one has ever said that to me before!” He laughed. Law thought that was a little sad, Luffy seemed really smart in an interesting way. 

“Well, I think you’re really—“

The door suddenly slammed open, Shachi and Penguin pushing and shoving to make their way into the office. “IS HE HERE?!” They screamed at the top of their lungs together. 

“What the fuck are you two idiots doing?!” Law yelled at them as they fell over each other, scrambling to get up from the floor worse than Cora on an oil slicked floor. 

“We wanted to see your escort!” Penguin yelled and Law surged up to bolt across the room and slam the door closed. 

“Will you two idiots keep it down with that?! You want the entire hospital to know?!” Law snarled at them, he glanced over to see if the two idiots had offended Luffy but the boy was casually eating his food while he stared; his expression interested but ultimately unaffected. 

“Sorry Law,” Shachi said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Sorry,” Penguin parroted, pushing himself up to stand straight. “We just got excited. We’ve never met an escort before.” 

Law rolled his eyes. “Lu-ya isn’t a zoo animal,” he told them, moving back to his chair and refilling his coffee. 

“We know that, but can you blame us?” Shachi asked, smiling as he turned to Luffy. “Hey there!” 

Luffy put down his food, suddenly seeming a little self conscious when he got some mustard smeared on his cheek. “Hi... I’m Monkey D. Luffy.” 

Law glared at his friends when he noted the way Luffy sadly pushed his food away. 

Law pushed Luffy's food back towards him. “Lu-ya, don’t do anything special for these two, they’re idiots.” Law sipped his coffee and watched his two best friends sputter at him in offense. “If you two are done gaping, could you leave? Lu-ya and I were enjoying a nice lunch.” 

“Hey! Let us stay, come on!” Shachi whined. 

Luffy laughed, grinning as he went back to eating in his messy fashion. 

“I seriously wasn’t expecting an escort to look so normal,” Penguin scooted closer to Luffy, trying to look over him. 

Law felt something ugly coil in his gut and he stood up suddenly. “Both of you get out,” Law snapped. 

“What?! What did we do?!” Shachi yelled as Law began to shove him out, opening the door behind him. 

“You annoyed me,” Law yelled at them. 

Penguin whined and protested, Shachi called him selfish, and Luffy just laughed in the background. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Penguin yelled once we were in the hall. “We actually had something to tell you!” 

Law paused in the process of slamming the door, raised a brow in question. “What?” 

“Dr. Hiriluk scheduled a couples healthy cooking class demonstration for the hospitals PR, all the top doctors in a relationship have to do it. That includes you,” Shachi informed him. 

“Fuck!” Law cursed. 

“Food, you say?” Luffy popped up behind Law. He should have known, he’d met Luffy for only a short time ago and already knew he would do nearly anything for food. “What day is this?” Luffy asked. 

“Friday the 12th,” Penguin put forward. 

Luffy beamed. “I am free,” he said, looking up at Law hopefully. 

Law sighed, of course his hired boyfriend wanted to do something so pointless and humiliating. “Alright, consider yourself booked. Now can you two leave?” Law glared at his friends, shutting the door in their faces. 

Law turned back to Luffy and found himself relaxing at the excited way Luffy was bobbing around. He was even muttering to himself about what they might be cooking. 

“Okay, okay, let’s get back to lunch,” Law told him, grinning mischievously as he reclaimed his seat. “How much will it take for you to tell me how this coffee was made?” 

Luffy laughed, taking his seat too. “Sorry, but that’s a company secret!” 

  
  



	5. FANART

THIS IS NOT MY ART!!!!

First photo was drawn by my BFF Aina, her [intsa link here](https://www.instagram.com/ainasaurus_rex/)

second photo was done by another really close friend of mine Red who doesnt have any links she would like to share.


	6. Couples Cooking Drama Pt 1

“And now I’m going to have to be there while Luffy is on some stupid paid date!” Ace growled and griped at his friend and coworker, Deuce. Deuce was the school nurse, and one of Ace’s oldest friends. They had been working at the school together since they finished college. 

“I mean, at least the date isn’t in a sketchy place?” Deuce tried to calm him down. He understood Ace felt protective of his brother, and a little responsible for the boys ‘career’. But he was an adult, Deuce didn’t think Ace should be so worried. “And you’ll be there to keep an eye on him and this guy he’s ‘dating’.” 

“You sound like Sabo,” Ace huffed, grabbing the kindergarten toys they’d finished disinfecting for the day. It was very important to keep the toys clean since so many kids touched them on a day to day basis. “He thinks this doctor might not be bad for Lu, but how not bad can someone be if they're paying for a date?!” 

Deuce shrugged, not really knowing what to say. To him this doctor was better than the sleazy club guys that normally book Ace’s brother. At least he wasn’t pretending to be a dumb bimbo arm candy for this date. 

“Argh! You are useless!” Ace yelled, stomping off with the kindergarten toys back to finish cleaning up his class for the day. 

He had a cooking class soon, and he was going to have some words for this doctor! He didn’t care if Sabo said to leave them alone!

  
  


* * *

  
  


Luffy puffed out a cheek as he looked over the pile of clothes on his bed, he had no idea what to wear to a PR couples cooking class! He’d never been to one before. 

He wanted something bright and fun, Law needed some more sunshine in his life! He always seemed like he was stuck in the dark and thinking of the cynical instead of all the amazing things life had! 

Luffy grinned when he pulled out a bright yellow sweater with a huge smiley face on the front. It was one of Luffy’s favorites! He pulled it on and hugged himself. 

He was so excited for this. Video games and chatting with Bartholomew had been fine, fun and all. It was weird to be a paid friend, more so than most other clients dates. Luffy was never really sure what Bartholomew wanted from him. 

And then there was his appointment with Katakuri which was always boring. Katakuri was all business and wanted Luffy just to be quiet and be good arm candy for whatever kinda sketchy business meeting Katakuri was having. The last hour or so was fine since Katakuri’s mom owned a candy company and the man always brought Luffy plenty of candy. And when alone Katakuri let him  _ be _ himself and he was actually very down to earth and fun. 

Luffy shook his head, a large smile coming over his face. Today would be fun! Luffy hummed as he tried to decide on his pants before grinning and grabbing his new overalls. 

They were shorts and high waisted at that. They hugged his waist with it's three buttons on each side and lacked the normal front flap of normal overalls. Luffy pulled them on and did up the buttons after tucking in his sweater. Next he pulled the straps over his shoulders and attached them with a metallic click. 

Luffy looked into his full length mirror and did a few turns as he hummed at himself. Luffy grinned as he realized the problem. Quickly he pushed the straps off his shoulders, letting them hang in large loops from his back to his front. 

Now he loved it! Going to his closet Luffy dug out his unused high top converse. Normally he’d wear sandals but Law said that he couldn’t wear those in a kitchen. 

After Luffy had his shoes on, his rainbow thigh high stockings covering the majority of his legs, he moved to his dresser and grabbed up his red bandanna with tiny printed suns on it, he folded it up and tied it in his tossle styled hair. He pulled the ends into a knot and looked himself over again. “Perfect!” Luffy announced to himself with a happy nod. 

He hung his straw hat from his neck and ran out of his room. 

“Oh Luffy, are you off?” Robin asked as she stepped into her room, seemingly just coming back for the day. Her appointments normally kept her out all night. 

“Yeah! I’m off!” Luffy smiled at her. 

“Be careful, and bring Zoro this time,” Robin gave him a kind smile as she opened her bedroom door. 

“But you ditch Franky all the time!” Luffy pouted. 

“I’ve been in this business longer than you, Luffy. Do as I say, not as I do,” she said with her regular mystifying way of speech, officially leaving the conversation by walking into her food and shutting her door. 

Luffy pouted but quickly moved on. It was time to go to the hospital!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Law began his day in the strangest of ways, he woke up with a smile. He refused to think about it as he pulled himself out of his bed and into the shower. 

He found himself humming softly to an upbeat tune while washing his hair. When he stepped out of shower his mind was buzzing pleasantly from his excitement for the day. 

He was rarely excited for a day though. On a normal day off he’d just be taking the time to relax, or he’d do some extra work, or he’d try to show his girlfriend that he had cared. But today he had plans, and it surprised him that he wasn’t dreading it. 

He had to wonder why but he found no concrete answer and so moved along. 

He towel dried his hair as he selected his clothes for the day, deciding to go a little more casual than he normally would when knowing his co-workers would see him. He pulled out a pair of stylishly ripped light blue jeans with darker spots along the sides. Next he grabbed a collared shirt... but then put it back, for an odd reason he exchanged it for a black plunging V-neck. It showed off his chest tattoos, and he definitely wasn’t choosing it because Luffy seemed to like looking at his tattoos. That would be ridiculous and sad. 

Once he was dressed Law slipped on his regular oxfords and moved back towards the bathroom to style his hair and trim his facial hair. Last but not least he put on his small and thick silver earrings and a thick silver chain necklace. 

He gave himself a look over and nodded, he looked good. 

Time to go out then. 

* * *

  
  


“Doctor Trafalgar!” Hiriluk yelled out in jubilation as Law found his way to the cafeteria that had been transformed into a rough cooking show set up. 

Three cooking stations were set up with chairs around it for any hospital visitors or patients that wanted to watch. The hospital's regular hired filming crew were setting up cameras to film the event for the social media pages the hospital ran. 

This would be the first time Law had ever been a part of one of these events. 

Law turned to Dr. Hiriluk and greeted him. 

“Wow you look great!” Hiriluk looked him over happily. “I was worried you’d wear your scrubs!” He joked. 

Law rolled his eyes, it wasn’t like he was inept, he could in fact function outside the hospital. 

Hiriluk’s eyes lit up mischievously when he noticed that Law’s outfit showed off his tattoos. “Trying to impress your young boyfriend, eh?” 

Law huffed and immediately turned to walk away, having half a mind to just go wait for Luffy at the nurses station. 

“Oh I’m just kidding,” Hiriluk laughed. “Chopper is over talking with the chef we brought in and Macro with his boyfriend already arrived. we’re just waiting for our third couple and your boyfriend, so just mingle! This will be fun!” 

Hiriluk walked off like the whirlwind that he was. Most people would say a hospital didn’t need all this fluff. Social media campaigns, putting their doctors in the spotlight, and events like this. Law would admit that he thought it was ridiculous when Hiriluk first took over but because of it the hospital hadn’t once had a budget shortage, and it brought in many more sponsors as well. 

There was a reason the hospital could pay It’s staff so much while giving reasonably priced healthcare and it was all thanks to Hiriluk taking advantage of the technological age. 

Lost in thought as Law was he didn’t see the young man walking towards him and was blindsided when the raven haired boy shoulder checked him hard. 

Law blinked in surprise and stumbled slightly, shocked when the person paused to throw a furious glare over his shoulder. He moved on without apologizing. 

Law shook his head, mentally trying to remember if he’d pissed off a freckled, raven haired beauty in recent memory. He realized that he definitely had when the raven haired boy walked right up to Marco and kissed him. That must be Luffy’s older brother then, and he seriously didn’t like Law. 

He felt like it should bother him more that his escort came with so much shit to deal with, but honestly he didn’t really mind. It wasn’t like people disliking him was a new reality. Although Luffy’s brother looked really familiar, he could probably assume they had passed in the hospital a few times, so Law didn’t think about it much. 

With that small confrontation over Law made his way over to Chopper, if only to pretend he was interested in knowing his co-workers. 

“Oh Doctor!” Chopper happily greeted. The boy seemed incredibly happy to be here and Law found him to be refreshing. 

“Hello Chopper,” Law nodded to him. “Are you just here to watch?” 

“Yeah! It sounded like fun and a good way to meet more of my new colleagues,” Chopper told him, blushing a bit as he gave the room a shy glance. 

“And you are?” Law turned to the chef Chopper had been talking to before Law walked over. 

“Chef Zeff, good to meet you. You are one of the doctors cooking today, aren’t you?” The elder man with a long blond, braided mustache asked. 

“That’s correct, I’m Trafal—“

“TORAO!” The loud cheer was followed by a body leaping onto Law’s back, arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his hips completing the full body hug. 

“Torao?” Zeff asked while Luffy giggled and nuzzled into Law's neck. 

“It’s Trafalgar D. Water Law, and this is my boyfriend Lu-ya,” Law sighed with a smile coming over his face. For an odd reason he liked his human backpack he’d unwillingly acquired. 

“Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet ya!” Luffy popped his head up to give a closed eyes grin to the other two. 

“LUFFY?!” Chopper yelled out in shock and Luffy opened his eyes to look down at the young doctor. 

“CHOPPER!” Luffy practically screeched, dropping from Law’s back to run around and hug the boy. Law blinked in surprise as the two got lost in a world of yelling about how much they missed each other, and rushed explanations of what they’d been up to. They were both so excited that they yelled over each other and never paused as they hung off each other, Luffy spinning the short kid around like he was a toy. 

It was this moment that Law took in Luffy, and his heart absolutely raced at the sight he saw. He’d known Luffy was adorable, but this was ethereal, he felt like he’d just been shot in the face with a rainbow!

The way Luffy laughed and chirped with such unhindered enthusiasm made Law forget Luffy was an escort. He was just a regular person out for the day, even if Law now had to worry about yet another colleague knowing his dirty little secret. 

“Torao! You didn’t tell me Chopper would be here!” Luffy laughed as he looked up at Law with that smile that always seemed to accompany his heart palpitations. 

“I had no idea you knew him, Lu-ya,” Law told him, more focused on Luffy’s thigh high rainbow socks. He knew Luffy had been a track star and an athlete's legs were bound to be muscular and lean but Law was transfixed on probably the best set of legs he’d ever seen. Did he have a leg fetish? If not, seeing Luffy in thigh highs might just inspire one. 

“Luffy! I didn’t know you had a boyfriend! Usopp is going to be so surprised!” Chopper laughed. The young new doctor didn’t look at Law strangely, or anything so Law figured the boy didn’t know what Luffy did for work. Or he even genuinely believed they were dating despite Luffy’s job. Law purposely ignored how excited he felt at just the thought of truly being with Luffy, in fact he didn’t even acknowledge it. 

“Yeah, it’s still new so I didn’t say anything!” Luffy laughed, and Law noticed the way he avoided telling an outright lie, yet still he glanced to the side with a truly awful poker face. 

Luckily Chopper was far past obvious and took Luffy at his word. 

“That’s so exciting Luffy!” Chopper squealed. “Your boyfriend is an incredible surgeon, you know that?”

Luffy stepped closer to Law, his arm coming around the younger man’s shoulders like it was natural. Luffy looked up at Law, awarding him with a toothy grin. “Mmhmm!” 

Law softened under Luffy's look, a feeling that just might be contentment coming over him. The two were so lost in each other they didn’t notice or care when Zeff left. 

Luffy suddenly snapped his head back over to look at Chopper, a slight strain on his face. “Did you say Usopp?” 

“Yeah! Didn’t you know? Kaya is a very popular doctor here, her and Usopp are the third couple participating.” 

Law raised a brow, how he’d never met Luffy before when it seemed like everyone he knew was a doctor here was incredible. “Another friend of yours?” 

“Yeah,” Luffy said, a bit nervous. 

Law could sense that Luffy needed a moment to recalibrate and turned to Chopper with a hard look. “Excuse us a minute,” Law said with a perfectly pleasant tone. 

He didn’t give Chopper time to question them, Law steered Luffy towards the back of the room, away from the crowd. 

Luffy’s head was hung, the picture of someone who thought he was about to be reprimanded. 

“Torao...” Luffy whispered much too small for Law’s liking. “I’m... i'm so sorry.” 

“Hey, hey,” Law cut him off, taking him by the shoulders and rubbing up and down his arms. “You didn’t do anything wrong. What? You think I didn’t know someone I hired had a life outside that job? It’s okay, just tell me what I need to know.” 

“But with Marco and now Chopper and Ussop...” 

“Do Chopper and Usopp know you're an escort?” Law asked him seriously. 

“No... Usopp and Chopper can’t keep a secret so we didn’t let them,” Luffy muttered, still looking miserable. 

“Then what’s the problem?” Law asked, trying to get that beautiful smile back into his life. When this thing he had with Luffy ended he will miss that smile. 

“Usopp is a gossip, the whole world will know,” Luffy explained. Law tsked but it wasn’t like that was so awful. The major problem right now is that they had no idea if Luffy’s brother was going to blow their cover or not. 

“That okay, I don’t really mind that,” Law told the boy honestly. 

“You don’t?” Luffy asked like that fact absolutely shocked him. Luffy behaved like a hiccup that he had no control over was grounds to have him fired and dressed down in public. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it, it’s not like my friends are any better,” Law said, attempting to make Luffy laugh even just a little bit. 

When Luffy’s face cracked in a tiny unsure smile Law sighed in relief. Luffy should be smiling, always.

“My brother is here, isn’t he?” Luffy asked after a moment, back to seeming nervous like Law would find him suddenly too much effort. 

“He is, but who cares, we’ll deal with it,” Law told him easily. And he wasn’t just saying it, Luffy had made every event that Law had dreaded somehow fun and even relaxing. For once Law didn’t dread doing a hospital event, because Luffy would be there. 

Luffy’s face lit up, his worries abated for now. With a weight off his chest Luffy seemed to finally take note of the amount of tattoos Law had on display. 

“You have chest tattoos too?!” Luffy gasped, unabashedly bringing up a hand to pull at Law’s collar to show even more of his chest. 

Law flushed behind a semi cocky smirk. He was proud of his tattoos, he got them because he loved the design and he’d designed it, so of course he was proud. 

“Do you like them?” Law chuckled as Luffy ate up the sleek black lines, unashamed that he was ogling Law under his shirt in public. 

“I love them!” Luffy told him, pulling a bit more in order to see better. 

Law gently peeled Luffy's hand off his shirt before he stretched his collar too much. “I’d be happy to show you all of them sometime,” Law said, refusing to acknowledge how flirtatious his voice had gotten for a microsecond. 

Luffy's eyes widened in excitement at the idea, his mouth opening to no doubt voice an agreement when a new voice spoke up. 

“Luffy! What. The. Hell?!” Ace’s voice snarled, making Luffy jump. 

Luffy turned to his brother and his smile turned nervous again. “Ace!” He called, his voice shook slightly but he had no hesitation in throwing himself at his brother. 

Law watched the brothers embrace and stiffened when the elder glared at Law over Luffy's shoulder. The way he gripped his little brother screamed possessive intent. 

“Luffy,” Ace hissed, his face had a smile but his voice barely held back his rage. “The fuck you think you’re doing? What happened to ‘I’m not a paid whore’?” His tone took on a mocking quality that made Law believe Luffy had to say that phrase often to him. 

“Excuse me, nothing was happening. He was just looking at my tattoos.” Law stepped forward to try and soothe over the upset brother. It was common for people to ask Law to lift up his shirt to look at his tattoos, it was the norm for people that turn their bodies into art work. 

Ace’s eyes snapped up to Law’s, eyes narrowing further. “You stay out of this,” Ace growled with so much hatred and contempt that Law was a little blown away. 

Luffy looked absolutely horrified to have his brother speaking to his client like that. Luffy was paid to provide a fun experience, and Ace was going to ruin his chances of Law becoming a regular. 

Luffy didn’t want to depend on Kidd anymore, couldn’t Ace get that Law was a much better client than his alternatives?! 

Luffy didn’t even want to deal with this and glanced behind Ace to see Usopp and Kaya had arrived so the cooking class was beginning. “Hey Torao, look they are calling us!” Luffy turned around and took Law’s hand to pull him out of this situation. 

“Luffy, we aren’t done talking about this!” Ace marched after them but Luffy was practically running away from his brother. “Luffy get back here!” Ace yelled after them, making a scene as people turned around to see what was happening. 

Luffy felt Law tensing up as they became the center of attention in a very bad way and Luffy's eyes began to fill with tears as his lip quivered in fear and embarrassment. 

Luffy kept pushing through people, trying to get out of this situation. 

“There you all are!” Luffy’s head snapped up at the calm voice in front of him. 

Sabo had stepped in front of Luffy and Law, his smile like a symbol of a safe haven. 

Sabo stepped around Luffy and Law, walking over to cut Ace off. 

“SABO! ACH!” Ace yelped as Sabo grabbed the elder boy by the ear and pulled until Ace was forced to hunch over. 

“Ace, what the fuck do you think you're doing?” Sabo spoke with the intensity and chill of an arctic blizzard. The sound caused Law to stand up perfectly straight at the tangible frostbite slipping off his tongue. “I believe we talked about this?” 

Luffy breathed out in relief as people began to turn away. 

“Sabo, I was just— stop pulling on my ear, damnit!” 

Sabo muttered out something dark under his breath before turning to Luffy and Law. 

“You must be Torao,” Sabo smiled at the doctor, looking him up and down. Something glimmered in his eyes like he had just figured out a puzzle. “...you’re a trauma surgeon, aren't you?” 

Law stepped forward, more than a little relieved that Ace was no longer running rampant. “It’s Law, and yes I’m the lead surgeon here,” Law introduced himself. 

“And you were here two years ago?” Sabo asked, a knowing smirk coming over his lips. 

Law raised a brow, curious about where this was going. “That’s correct.” 

“Well, it’s a pleasure meeting you Dr. Trafalgar, I’m going to have a private chat with my big brother. You two enjoy yourselves, and remember that I’ll be watching,” Sabo winked, jokingly acting as the protective big brother. “See you, Lu!” 

“Bye Sabo!” Luffy waved, back to his regular happy self. 

Sabo began to drag Ace away, motioning over Marco with an angry glare. Everyone could hear Ace’s protests as Sabo dragged him into the hallway to lecture him and his boyfriend. 

Law’s eyebrows furrowed as something important sunk in. “I didn’t give him my surname...” how had he known? 

Luffy shrugged. “Sabo’s so smart, sometimes he just knows things!” Luffy told him. 

Law shook his head and noticed that the event was starting, he could think about the strange encounter later. 

“Come on, we’re being called over,” Law wrapped an arm around Luffy's waist like it was natural once again to lead Luffy over. 

Luffy bounced where he walked at the thought of food, he looked over the crowd to see a fuming Ace walking back into the cafeteria, Marco next to him looking a bit ashamed. 

A flash of orange drew Luffy's eye and he beamed when he noticed Nami had come to watch, she was taking a seat next to Zoro at that moment. Nami waved to him, sending him a little wink and a thumbs up. 

It felt good to know he had some back up in the crowd. 

Luffy turned back when he heard a small gasp and noticed Usopp had finally spotted him. His jaw was practically on the floor as his eyes shifted between Luffy and Law. 

Usopp didn’t get a chance to question it since Ace and Marco had joined the group of three couples, a blue haired girl, Dr. Hiriluk, and the chef Zeff. 

“Good, you’re all here! I’d like to introduce you all to the daughter of one of our largest sponsors: Nefertari Vivi. She has volunteered to be our hostess today,” Hiriluk introduced the girl who gave them all a small wave. Everyone introduced themselves to her and exchanged small pleasantries for a moment. “Chef Zeff and Vivi will be taking the reins now, everyone try not to mind the camera’s and just enjoy!” Dr. Hiriluk grinned at them, getting the ball rolling. “I forgot to mention that the best cooked meal wins a dinner for two at Zeff’s restaurant! Now everyone pick a cooking station!” 

Ace huffed, grabbing Marcos arm to pull him towards the cooking station on the right, his eyes still throwing daggers at Law. 

Law sighed at the enemy for life he’d managed to get and led Luffy to the center cooking station, the last station taken by the only couple not embroiled in absolute drama. 

“Alright, going live in three, two, one.... let’s cook!” 


End file.
